


Running With The Trickster

by Canariae



Series: Running With The Trickster [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Thor (Movies)
Genre: Angst and Fluff and Smut, Cheating, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Violence, Evil Steve Rogers, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Cheating, Jealous Loki (Marvel), Protective Loki (Marvel), Smut, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-03-15
Packaged: 2019-04-20 10:22:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 26
Words: 37,756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14258907
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canariae/pseuds/Canariae
Summary: Loki is forced to stay with the Avengers as punishment for his crimes. What happens when he takes a particular interest in your stressful and lie-filled love life?





	1. Chapter 1

     You rounded the corner, coffee in your hand as you tried to wake yourself up. The tower was extremely quiet today, which was weird, so you decided to go look for the rest of the avengers. It was a few months after the battle of New York and Loki was being held in the tower until SHEILD figured out what to do with him or Thor got his orders from Odin. The thought made you nervous, but you pushed it aside, you had a job to do. Checking the time, you decided that you should go down and check on the prisoner. All of you took turns standing guard, no one trusted him. You sighed and headed down, it was going to be a long day.

     You weren't paying attention to where you were going and bumped into a chiselled chest. Looking up you seen Captain America smiling down at you.

     "Rough night, honey?" His voice was soft as his hands trailed up your arms. You nodded your head and rested against his body. "Why don't I make you some breakfast and we can talk about it?" Steve offered, you wished that you could, but had to decline.

     "I can't; it's my turn to watch the mass murderer" you try and smile but it falters pretty quickly under his gaze.

     "Okay, well Natasha will be taking over this afternoon, come find me when you're done" Steve kissed the top of your head and you continued on your way. Tony was the one on guard now, sitting down at a bench and tinkering with one of his inventions. The room was filled with a charcoal grey on the normally blue walls and the room smelt as if something was burning.

     "Did one of your inventions explode?" You ask, trying not to cough from the smell. Tony jumped from his seat, startled by your presence but soon relaxed when he realised it was just you.

     "Yeah, I wasn't paying close enough attention" he responded sheepishly, and you laughed. Tony had a tendency to explode inventions and simply household object. He even managed to make the toaster expload one morning, although still does not admit he did nothing to it.

     "I think you need some sleep" you told him and he nodded. The bags under his eyes were obvious and you knew he was having nightmares, but all you told him was to come find you if he wanted to talk. You couldn't force him to confront his feelings or nightmares, so you just waited.

    "Well things have been quiet here, so you shouldn't have too many problems. Let me know if you need anything" Tony grabbed his invention and stalked out of the room. You look at the god who was currently in his cage, sitting the opposite end to where you took your seat. He looked at you intently, this was normal now, so you simply grabbed a book from your bag and began to read.

***

     A few hours passed by and your eyes were beginning to hurt from reading. There was nothing else to do however so you kept trying to push on until you were relieved of duty.

     "You look tired, Siren" Loki's voice was distant but very clear. You turned and looked at him, he hadn't spoken a word since he was defeated and brought back to the tower. You eyed him suspiciously, but nothing seemed off.

     "Yes, if you must know, I did not sleep well" you told him, trying to go back to your book. Out of the corner of your eye, you could see that he still maintained his gaze on you. It was beginning to get on your nerves, but you didn't say anything.

     "And why is that?" You rolled your eyes.

     "Why do you care?" You countered. He scoffed and removed his gaze, if only for a moment. He looked back at you, as if he was trying to read your mind to get the information.

     "I don't care, I'm simply bored" he advised you. You put your book down in your lap, looking back at him as intently as he looked at you. You scrutinised the same way that he did, looking him over. His hair had gotten longer since he had been here, it curled slightly towards the ends. His face was pale as well, but his lips were set in a smirk, he thought he was getting under your skin.

     "I had a fight with my husband and he wouldn't let me sleep until he got out everything he needed to say" you told him, expecting him to go quiet again now that he had the answer. But you were wrong, instead he smiled wider, a little laugh coming from him.

     "I didn't think the Captain was capable of having a row with a young lady" he laughed but studied your face as you turned away, cheeks red. "Oh" his voice came softly as you looked away from him. You cursed yourself for being so obvious, the god did not miss anything, especially while he had nothing else to do. "So, the Captain is not your husband then? Naughty girl" he smirked and you threw your book to the side, the contents of it forgotten.

     "How do you know about that?" You demanded and answer, as he finally got the rise out of you that he wanted.

     "Nothing happens in this tower that I don't know about" he smirked. Before you were able to retort, Natasha walked in with a mug of coffee and advised you that you were free to go.

     "Oh, Thor is back as well, he wants to speak with everyone in meeting room B. Catch me up later?" She asked and you nodded, taking one last look at the trickster before leaving.

***

     "My father believes that Loki should serve his sentence here on Midgard, since this is where he did most of the damage" Thor explain and Tony shouted curses at him. You held you fingers to your temple, all the yelling was giving you a headache. You could see Steve's eyes shift back to you every now and again, silently trying to ask you what was wrong, but you ignored his eyes.

     "Like community service?" Bruce offered, then had to explain the concept to Thor who agreed with him. Tony cursed some more, his voice rising.

     "You can't expect us to let him out, he killed people" Tony stressed and Thor huffed.

     "Yes, I know that. My brother insists that it was mind control, that he would not have done it otherwise and so far, no one has been able to say he is lying" Thor reminded them. It was true, he passed every test that Tony had given him. The fighting went on for another hour, your headache getting worse by the minute as they fought.

     "Fine!" Tony finally yelled, causing all the fighting to cease as everyone looked up at him. "We will agree to this, but on one condition" Tony slapped two cuffs onto the table that had strange markings on them. You could feel the power in them, wanting to draw you in.

     "What are they?" You asked carefully, trying not to reach out for them.

     "I used some Asgardian tech to make this, it will limit his powers substantially. If he is going to be in the tower, not locked up, I do not want him at full strength" Tony glared at Thor who nodded. Just like that, it was decided; Loki would be able to roam free in the tower.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This chapter has mentions of domestic abuse, nothing too graphic but better to be safe than sorry. If this sort of thing is uncomfortable to read, please skip the chapter, I promise you will catch up on the next one!

     "(Y/N), wait!" Tony yelled at you as you were leaving the tower. You turned around to meet him as he ran forward. "I hope you don't mind that I put Loki on your floor, since you don't stay here too often anymore". 

     "No, not at all. Like you said, I'm rarely here overnight anymore" you smile and he nods, letting you leave for the day. You didn't live far from the tower, Tony had made sure of that when you decided to move out. It was a nice day so you decided to walk the distance, your car being left in the tower's garage. The day was so bright and sunny that you almost forgot to dread going home, until your building came into view that it. You sighed, the sooner you got this over with, the sooner you would be able to go to sleep. 

     You walked through your door to a plate being thrown to the wall next to you. John was definitely still in a mood from last night. 

     "Where the hell have you been?" He yelled as soon as you closed the door, like that would help the neighbours not hear your fighting. 

     "I told you John, I had to go to work, things ran late" you told him, not for the first time. He throws curses at you as you put your bag down and shook your coat off. 

     "That's not a real job, you just hang out with your friends and pretend like you actually contribute to society" he huffed. It was no secret that he did not like the Avengers, nor you being a part of the team. The feelings were also reciprocated, Natasha asked you many times how you didn't haul off and hit him. There had even been a few times you even had to pull Clint off of your husband.  

     "Please, can we not do this tonight, I am very tired" you pleaded, simply wanting to go to bed and not think. Your headache was still pounding away and tomorrow you were going to have to face Loki out of his cage, you needed your rest. 

     "No, I want you to quit that job and stay home like a proper wife" he yelled. This was also not a new issue; he and his family were very traditional and often looked down on you for working. Especially when your work was often covered by the news and it involved you using powers they did not understand. 

     "I already told you, I am not going to quit to stay home and do nothing all day while you work and have a life. Besides, the team needs me" you voice rose more than you meant it to and you could see the fire in your husband's eyes. Knowing you made a mistake, you tried to apologize but the words never came out as he stalked over to you, hands balled in fists. You closed your eyes and held your breath, it was going to be a long night. 

***

     You woke up in your bed in the Avengers tower, head pounding and eyes puffy. You covered yourself in the blanket as last night's events came crashing back. It took everything you had to get out of the apartment, finally fighting back against your husband. You were stronger than him, always had been, but you had never used your powers on him before. He had seemed stunned, but it didn't take him long to recover. You sighed and ripped the blankets off, if you didn't get up now, you never would. 

     You went to the mirror and looked at yourself, trying not to wince at the reflection. Your eye was already turning various shades to indicate a bruise, there was a large red mark on your cheek and neck. That didn't even include the rest of the bruises or your shoulder that you had to put back in place last night. You shook your head, willing the tears to stay back as a knock came to the door. You took a deep breath, using what magic you knew to cover your marks and smoothing your skin. Back to normal, you thought almost cheerily as you opened the door. Tony and Steve stood there, worried expressions on their faces. 

     "Jarvis told us you came in late last night, are you alright?" Tony asked. He was always like an older brother to you, it sometimes got on your nerves, but you appreciated his thoughtfulness. 

     "Oh yes, I'm fine. John and I just had a rather large fight and I told him I would be staying here for a little while. I think we needed the time apart" you smiled, trying to convince them that you were fine. 

     "I never liked that guy" Tony commented and you laughed. "But, feel free to stay here as long as you need. I can move reindeer games to another floor, if you prefer" he offers, pointing to the door just across from yours. 

     "No, that's okay. It will be good for someone to keep an eye on him and make sure he doesn't cause any trouble" you say and he nods. 

     "Well, I better get to the lab before Banner wonders where I took off to" Tony heads down the hall and Steve shakes his head but watches him until he leaves the corridor. As soon as he is sure Tony is gone, he pushed you into the room, his lips colliding with yours. The door is quick to slam shut as his hands roam your body. 

     "Why didn't you come see me when you got in?" He asks when he breaks away. You are left to try and regain your breath as you struggle to answer. 

     "I didn't want to bug you, plus I was just tired", it sounded like a better excuse in your head. He laughs and kisses you again. 

     "We could have just slept, or talked, whatever you would have preferred. I just wanted you in my arms again" he whispers before hugging you to his body. "As much as I want to continue this right now, I have to meet Natasha for training. We will pick this up later" he promises and you nod. You lead him to the door and let him out, giving him a quick kiss goodbye. When you turn around to go back to bed you see that Loki is already sitting there, grinning like a Cheshire cat. 

     "And here I thought Midgard would be boring". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I hope everyone is enjoying this fic so far! Feel free to check out my other works, I update everything as soon as I write it.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this drama-filled chapter. :) Violence and mentions of domestic abuse, so beware.

     "Please leave" you are too tired to deal with Loki today and you hoped he would want to go bother someone he can get a reaction out of. You grabbed a sweater and hugged it close to your body as a shiver ran through you. 

     "So, I take it the other Avengers don’t know about you and the Captain?" Loki asked and you rolled your eyes. You didn't respond, you didn't want to even acknowledge his presence that was currently taking up room on your comfortable bed. Instead you decided to grab a blanket that was on the edge of the bed and bringing it to the chair across from your bed. You snuggled up into it and draped the blanket around yourself. 

     "I will take your silence as a confirmation that I was correct" Loki announced. He was laying back on your pillows, amused and comfortable. 

     "Just shut up already, I want to go to sleep" you were getting annoyed now. You knew it was going to be hard having Loki roam free in the tower, but you did not think he would annoy you in particular this much. 

     "So, why did you lie to them?" He asked all of a sudden and you narrowed your eyes at him, trying to decipher what he meant. 

     "I didn't lie" you told him, showing no emotions that would give you away. He smirked at sat up, looking you in the eye. 

     "Your magic is good and your powers are impressive but they are nowhere near my capabilities" he started and he moved off the bed, stalking over to you like you were his prey. "And there is magic surrounding you, hiding something you don't want the Heroes to see". He reached your chair and hauled you up on your feet. You glared, wanting to fight him to let you go, but you were simply too tired. He didn't hold you tight, just steady. He moved his hand towards your head, moving to rid the magic that clouded you but he stopped. 

     "Loki!" Thor's booming voice erupted in your room as the door came crashing down. Loki let you go but didn't move away from you. 

     "Saved by the oaf" Loki whispered. 

     "What do you think you are doing here, you shouldn't be in anyone's chambers but your own" Thor scolded. Loki smirked and walked out without saying a word to his brother. You let out a sigh of relief but knew this was far from over. "Sorry about him, I will keep a better eye on him from now on" Thor smiled and you nodded, accepting his apology. "I will also get someone to fix your door" he said sheepishly but you waved him off. 

     "Don't worry about it, I can fix that" you waved your hand and the door set itself back in place. Thor nodded, appreciating the work and left your room. You were all alone once more and your bed called to you, resigning yourself to sleeping for the rest of the day. 

***

     You woke to someone leaning on the end of your bed. Your arm underneath your pillow grabbed at the dagger you kept there and in one swift movement you were up with the dagger at someone's throat. You blinked a few times, trying to decipher who it was. 

     "Relax, it's just me" at Steve's voice you dropped the dagger and placed it on your nightstand. It was dark so he didn't notice the bruises before you were able to bring your magic up to block it from his view. You were very thankful he did not turn on the light as he let himself in. He moved his hand up your arm and you had to stop yourself from wincing. The magic covered your wounds, but it did nothing to dull the pain. 

     "Steve, I-"

     "Shh, let me take your worries away sweet heart". His hands traveled to your waist and you could swear he hit every bruise on the way. He kissed you softly, pressing his body against yours. Just as you were about to ask him to leave, panicked that he would hurt you even further without meaning to, an explosion went off somewhere in the tower. You both leap into action but Steve stopped you. 

     "Stay here and make sure Loki is still where he should be, I will check the rest of the tower with the others" he advised you and you wanted to tell him no but simply nodded. You couldn’t tell him why you didn't want to see Loki, no that would make all your lies come to light. He left quickly, running down the hall as you turned to put on more modest clothing. Instead, you were met with the sight on Loki, half asleep on your bed. 

     "I could hear you panic from across the hall, why the hell did you wake me up?" Loki grumbled, settling in on your bed. 

     "I did no such thing" you told him, wanting him to get out of your room but from the look of him, he wasn't going to move anytime soon. "Did you cause that explosion?" 

      "Of course, had to get the Captain out of here somehow" he spoke as if it was obvious and you rolled your eyes. "Why didn't you want him touching you? I thought that was the point of a lover" Loki teased you now, becoming more awake. 

     "I told you, I wasn't panicking, we were perfectly fine until you set off a bomb in the tower". 

     "Not a bomb, just a malfunction of Stark's computer systems, they will never even know it was me" Loki smiled as he explained his work. You moved to the bed to grab a blanket, just as you had done this morning but this time he grabbed your arm and yanked you down on to the bed. You hissed in pain and noticed Loki was fully awake now, starring at you like you were a puzzle.

     "So, it's not just the Captain that you don't want touching you" he smirked down at you as he kept you in place. You went to yell, using your sonic scream to move him off of you but he clasped his hands over your mouth. "I am not falling for that one again, my ears still bleed from the last time you used your scream to throw me out a window, Siren" he spat, angry that you tried to use your powers on him. "Now, if I let you go, will you be a good girl?" He whispered in your ear, sending shivers up your spine. You nodded but as soon as he removed his hand, you grabbed your dagger and flipped him over, the blade of the knife pressing into his neck. 

     "Feisty woman" he laughed. 

     "I suggest you shut up, no one would blame me for killing you" you told him. His eyes darkened and he used his powers to throw you off of him. You hit the door and went crashing into the hallway. That was going to hurt tomorrow. Before he was able to grab you again, you swung your leg out and tripped him. "I thought you didn't have your powers" you asked as you got up. 

     "I got out of those cuffs long ago the minute they were put on" he boasted and you rolled your eyes, of course he did. He grabbed your legs and pulled you down, climbing on top of you in an instant. 

     "Get off of me, asshole" you spat, you tried to fight but you were still sore as his hands made contact with your wrist. He moved them above your head, keeping them locked with one. 

     "I'm quite comfortable" he smirked and you screamed, causing Loki to rise in the air and you rolled away. He hit the floor with the large crash and cursed as you got up. 

     "I am not your play thing" you told Loki as he got up. He looked like he wanted to attack again so you got into a fighting stance. He used his magic to teleport away and before you could react, his arms were back against your body, pressing you into the wall. 

     "I do not appreciate being thrown around" he seethed. He watched you wince as his hands moved around your body. "Where are all these bruises from, the Captain?" He asked and you looked down. You must have dropped your magic during the fight, you wanted to scream at yourself now instead of Loki. You glared at him instead of answering. "Of course not, he would never hit a woman" Loki answered his own question. 

     "They're from a mission, I just didn't want the team to worry about me. I heal quickly anyway, they will be gone in another day or so" you told him and he narrowed his eyes at you. 

     "Still lying I see" he smirked. His hand trailed over your bruises, you wanted to tell him to stop but it was numbing the pain. "There, all better" he smiled and finally let you go. You looked down and seen that you were wound free, nothing hurt anymore. 

     "T-thank you" you stuttered, unsure of why he helped you. 

     "It's your husband, isn't it? He was the one who gave you those" it wasn't a question, more of a statement. He already figured it out, you cursed. 

     "Why do you care?" You tried to counter, sounder tougher than you felt. He rolled his eyes, heading back to his room as he fixed your door again. 

     "No reason" he started and smirked at you as you watched his magic work on all the areas your fight had destroyed. "I'll keep your secrets if you keep mine".


	4. Chapter 4

     You woke up the next day feeling better than you had in months. Your aches and pains were completely gone and you more or less got a full night's rest after your fight with Loki. You walked down to the kitchen and noticed that no one was around yet, so you began to make breakfast for everyone. The morning went by quickly as you busied yourself with food, soon enough, the rest of the Avengers were now up and grabbing plates to fill with food. 

     "This is amazing (Y/N), you need to cook more often" Clint gushed as he stuffed his face with yet another pancake. 

     "Slow down or you're going to choke" you ordered. Like a child being scolded, he complied. You made enough food for everyone but noticed that Loki had not come down to eat. Against your better judgement, you decided to make an extra plate for him, somehow keeping it away from Thor. 

     "Are we training today?" Natasha asked as he put her plate in the sink. 

     "Yes, I have to get some stuff from home fist but I will be there this afternoon" you told her and she nodded. You grabbed your plate and Loki's heading back upstairs before anyone could question why you had two. You traveled up the stairs and when you got to his door you knocked with your foot, trying not to drop the plates. Loki swung the door opened, his hair wild and his face angry. 

     "Here for another round?" He asked, his gaze not softening when he saw that it was you. 

     "No, I just came to offer you breakfast. Think of it as a thank you for healing me yesterday" you told him, offering him the plate. He looked from you down to the food suspiciously as his stomach gurgled. 

     "Fine" he grumbled as he took the plate. You went to walk away but he grabbed your arm and hauled you inside of his room. 

     "What are you doing?" He closed and locked the door and you realized that you had never been inside his room before. He definitely redecorated, his bed was a lavish assortment of green silk and a large gold comforter. The large book shelves were filled and books began to pile up on the floor. The seating areas were not confined to one area, as usual, instead they were placed next to rather large piles of books. 

     "You offered me food, I wanted you to eat with me" he says as he sits on one of the chairs. 

     "You could have just asked" you tell him as you sit down on the closest chair you could find. You picked at your food in silence for the better part of ten minutes, casually glancing up at him every so often. 

     "So, tell me why your husband hit you" Loki asked all of a sudden, you had to stop from choking on your food. You glared up at him, this wasn't a topic of conversation you wanted to have, especially with the god of lies. 

     "What does it matter?" You tried to deflect like you had been doing, it had worked up until this point. 

     "It matters because I say it matters!" Loki yelled, he may have been an annoying and a jerk, but this was the first time he yelled at you. You narrowed your eyes at him, ready to fight if you had to but he took a deep breath and seemed to calm himself. "You're a strong woman, strong enough to go head to head with me, I don't understand why you are with a man who doesn't treat you as you deserve. Why not leave him for the Captain?" He spat out that last part. 

     "I'm not sure if I should be insulted or grateful for that compliment" you deflected again and you could see him roll his eyes. 

     "I'm not letting you leave here without an answer". You looked to the door and back at him, wondering if you should try it. You don't, it would simply end in a fight again and you didn’t want to alert the whole team to your whereabouts. 

     "I love him, or at least I did. I'm not so sure anymore, but I made a vow when I married him that I would stay by his side, no matter what" you told Loki, feeling foolish as the words came out of your mouth. 

     "So, because you love him, he is allowed to hurt you without any repercussions? That doesn’t make any sense, I thought you were smarter than this" Loki shakes his head, having finished his breakfast, he put the plate on one of the shelves. 

     "Mind your silver tongue" you taunted. He stared at you, without saying a word but his gaze was uncomfortable. So much so that you found yourself wanting to admit everything to him, just to get him to stop starring at you like a disappointed parent. 

     "If you aren't going to take this seriously, then just leave" he scolded and you got up instantly. 

     "Of course, I'm not going to take it seriously. You only want to know to satisfy your own twisted curiosity" you yell and he is up in an instant, backing you into his wall. His eyes are dark and his glare malicious. 

     "Do not presume to know what I want" he growls. You shove him away from you and leave the room, not bothering to look back.

     You marched into your room and slammed your door. You anger with Loki was all consuming and you wanted to scream, to throw something and watch it break. Instead you decided to take a deep breath, trying to push him out of your mind. You were so focused on the task of calming down, that you did not hear your door open and shut gently. 

     "Why were you just in Loki's room?" Steve asked, as he closed the door, gentler than you just had. You whipped around, still angry but you stopped yourself, it wasn't Steve's fault. 

     "I brought him his breakfast" you replied, a little short but for the most part polite. 

     "You were in there for an awfully long time, is there something you want to talk to me about?" All you wanted to do was be alone, but apparently that was not going to happen. 

     "Just let it go, it's fine" you ordered. "I have go and get some stuff from home" you cut him off before he was able to protest. You grabbed your purse and shoved a few things in it. You looked through to ensure you had your keys. 

     "I thought you were only staying for a couple of days because of the fight" Steve asked, his voice irritating you even further. 

     "Maybe I changed my mind, I thought you would be happy" you glared at him, wondering why he was asking you these questions. 

     "No, don't get me wrong, I am. But maybe you should speak with him first before you make any rash decisions" Steve offered. 

     "We'll talk later", with that you left your room and headed for the elevator, hoping to calm down before you got to your apartment. 

***

     The apartment was empty when you got there, for this you were very thankful. You grabbed a suitcase from the closet and began picking out some clothes, makeup and anything you wanted to have with you. You strolled through the living room, looking for anything you might want to keep with you. Nothing really struck you however, everything had been bought together and you didn't need the reminder. The only thing you wanted were the books you loved, so you began to grab them. 

     "This is a nice picture of you", you jumped and turned around to find Loki holding up a frame picture of you at the beach. 

     "What the hell are you doing here, you shouldn't be out of the tower" you hissed. Loki simply shrugged, moving on to other pictures that were posted around the house. He picked up one from your wedding day. "I assume this is him?" Loki visible tensed as he looked at it. 

     "Yes, if you must know" you go back to gathering up books, knowing there was nothing you could do to make him leave. Maybe yell at him again, but your headache was telling you to refrain from that. You went back to your room and packed some of the book away. You were so caught up in trying to pack that you did not hear the keys unlock the door. Loki was by your side in an instant. 

     "Is that him?" He whispered and you nodded, it had to be, no one else had a key. Loki's expression hardened and he went to leave the room but you grabbed his arm. 

     "If you get me out of here right now, I will tell you everything you want to know" you pleaded, you didn't want to deal with John right now. He looked back at your pleading face, then back at the living room, sighing as he grabbed you by the waist and used his magic to bring you back to Stark tower. You landed in his room and your heart slowed down as he took his hands from your waist. Instead, he grabbed your hand and hauled you onto the couch with him, smirking. 

     "So, let's start at the beginning". 


	5. Chapter 5

     "I'm waiting" Loki prodded and you rolled your eyes. You knew he was waiting, he hadn't stopped starring at you since you had gotten back to his bedroom. 

     "Fine, but not interrupting" you tell him, if he started talking in the middle of it, you would lose your nerve and try to get out of it. Not that you weren't already trying to think of a way out of this, there didn't seem to be one that wouldn’t anger all parties involved. 

     "Alright" Loki agreed. You took a deep breath and looked away, not wanting to see him starring back at you. 

     "It all started when I was young, I found out about my powers when I was seven and not in a good way. My father was a drunk, he beat my mother steadily but I didn't always notice it until the next day. The first time I found out I had magic was when I touched my mother's black eye, I healed her" I smiled at the memory. It was the last good memory you had of her. 

     "One day, he didn't care that I was there, in front of them when he hit her. That was the first time I used my sonic scream, as Tony calls it and it shattered the glass all around the house. When I tried to stop, it got worse and I realized that I killed my father. The thought didn't bother me, but I went to heal my mother like I had before, but it didn't work, I had killed her as well", you took a pause to take a breath, realizing that you hadn't yet. 

     "I was so distraught that I ran, eventually people found me but I vowed never to use my powers on anyone again". You could see that he wanted to ask what this had to do with John, but you didn't let him. "I met John shortly after, he was a sweet boy, my first love, my first everything actually. He got me through my mother's death, helped me mourn and move on. We were nineteen when we got married and he started a new job with his father's business. He began to come home late, we fought more, but I pushed it off as normal, we were both stressed out. One day, he found out about my powers, He had gotten me so angry that I screamed in frustration. Plates broke and a few things flew across the room, so I told him about me". You took a shaky breath, willing yourself to be stronger than you felt. 

     "He said he understood, that he still loved me but something changed that day in him. He was no longer the man I loved, he was cold, distance and the fighting only got worse. He started hitting me shortly after, but I had sworn to him that I would never use my powers against him, I kept that promise until a few nights ago when I came here". You starred down at your hands, wondering what Loki had been thinking. 

     "You were just a child" was his response. "What you did was an accident, you don't deserve to be treated this way for an accident" he sounded angry but you weren't sure at who. 

     "I'm sorry" you started but he pulled you into his body, wrapping his arms around you. You stiffened, unsure of what to do. 

     "No, I don't want to hear it. You were a child and you made a mistake, that is all. Your husband has no right to treat you this way, especially if he claims loves you. You should leave him" Loki was adamant. You simply nodded your head, letting Loki's words wash over you.  

     You woke up and realized you were not in your bed, you were on a lap. You looked up and came face to face with the cover of a book. You remembered that you were in Loki's room when the book moved out of the way so you could see the god smiling down at you. 

     "Sorry, I didn't mean to fall asleep" you said as you sat back up. 

     "You apologize far too much for things that you cannot help" Loki told you. You wanted to argue with him, but he was right. "May I ask you another question?"

     "You're asking permission instead of simply asking your question. Look at you learning manners" you laughed. 

     "Do not make me regret it" he warned, so you told him to go ahead. You had already told things even the team didn't know, so why start hiding things now? "You and Steve, how did that start and why?" His face looked perplexed as he asked, you had to stop yourself from smiling. 

     "Well when Tony recruited me, they knew I was married. Steve started to come by, mostly just asking questions, wanting to know if I was alright. We spoke about John a lot, and things just sort of happened. I think I just enjoyed the attention, as terrible as that makes me sound" you laughed. 

     "It doesn't make you sound horrible, it makes you sound human. Even the best of us don’t want to be lonely" he told you, the sadness in him making you want to reach out to him. You didn't, you didn’t want to over step. 

      "Thanks, for listening and the advice. I had told Nat that we were training today, she is going to kill me". You assumed it must be late now and you simply hadn't shown up. 

     "You were only asleep for twenty minutes, if you rush, I don’t think she'll kill you" Loki smirked and you ran out the door, not looking back to see the god laugh at your hast. 

     Training with Nat had been brutal, she was angry that you kept her waiting and went extra hard on you. Steve didn't stop her either as you tried to use your magic to help defend yourself. It was finicky as best and you couldn't seem to keep up any sort of shield. You huffed when it was finally over, out of breath and tired, that small cat nap had done nothing to help your energy. 

     "You seem a little off today, are you okay?" Natasha asked as she handed you a bottle of water. You nodded your head, taking a large gulp. 

     "I think I'm just tired" you explained. She nodded, even she got a little slower when she didn’t have a good night's rest. 

     "Well get some rest, we can train a bit more too. Thor and Loki will be joining us as well, should be interesting" she laughed and you had to stop yourself from panicking. Thor was one thing, but Loki being here was sure to throw off your game. You headed back to your room, not caring when you heard footsteps trailing behind you. As you got to your door, they caught up with you and grabbed your waist, turning you around. 

     "Steve" you were surprised, you assumed it was Loki. You tried to hide it though, not well. He placed a quick kiss on your lips before opening the door, shoving you both inside before anyone could see you. 

     "Did you speak with John today?" He asked, all the while backing you up to your bed in the middle of the room. 

     "No, he was already at work when I got there" you told him, a slight lie but it was fine, you thought. You hit your bed as he nodded, pushing you down on to the bed.  He wasted no time climbing on top of you as you tried to push Loki from your mind. Steve brought his hands up, taking your shirt as he lifted them above your head, leaving you only in a bra. He hummed in appreciation as he removed the bra, letting his hands wander over your body. You closed your eyes and enjoyed the feeling, trying not to think about anything else, but it was proving rather difficult. 

    "I have been thinking about this all day" he hums in your ear before dipping down and kissing your neck. He reaches for the top of your jeans, pulling them off in one swift motion, leaving you in nothing but your underwear. You pulled at his shirt, wanting it off and he obliged. His pants were soon to follow, as were your underwear, leaving you both bare and wanton. You wrapped your arm around him, holding your head by his as he thrusts into you. 

     Loki made it difficult to not think about him in that moment when he let himself into your room using his magic. Steve didn’t notice and Loki's eyes grew dark when he seen the Captain on top of you. He turned around and used magic to let himself out, not making a sound for you to even tell if he was there or not. The rest of the night was a blur with Steve and you tried to clear your mind as you watched him sleep, his breath even and relaxed. There was no way you were going to be able to relax tonight, so you threw on a pair of shorts and loose tank top, marching yourself across the hall quietly. You didn't bother knocking, just entered the room to find Loki sitting on the floor. 

     "What do you want, Siren?" His glare made you angry. 

     "You can't just barge into people's room Loki!" You half screamed at him, you didn't want to wake Steve up. 

     "Maybe you shouldn't have barged into mine then" he spat, pushing himself off the floor and into your face. His face contorted in anger as he stared down at you. You went to scream at him to push him away but his hands clamped over your mouth. "Careful Siren, we wouldn't want to wake up your fuck toy" he seethed. You pushed him off of you, backing up. 

     "We can just settle this tomorrow during training then" you smirked, leaving the room to head back to yours. You didn't dare look back at Loki, you simple prepared for tomorrow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone enjoyed this chapter, next one should be quite intense!


	6. Chapter 6

     You got up in the morning, ready for your fight with the trickster. You bed was empty, Steve must have left at some point in the night, you didn't mind though. You laid out your clothes and took a quick shower, savoring the warm water before you hoped out, realizing you were going to be late. You threw on your sneakers and headed down to the training area. When you got there, you weren't late, but you were the last to arrive. Steve, Natasha and Thor were discussing something but your eyes glared at the angry God in the corner. He watched your every move as you put your stuff down and headed over to the others. 

     "So, what's the plan?" You were slightly more chipper than you realized. The chance to beat Loki in a controlled setting was too tempting not to be. 

     "We are going to try and match our strength against Thor and Loki, maybe get an idea on how they were trained in combat" Steve informed you. You nodded your head. 

     "I'll take Loki" your eyes narrowed in his direction as Natasha nodded and took off to the other training room with Thor. They were separated by a thick glass that Tony had invented, said he was tired of glass and windows always being broken. Most of the new glass he put in was even able to withstand your sonic scream, so it usually dulled out voices as well. Steve cleared his throat, bringing your attention back to him. 

     "I don't know if that's such a good idea", there wasn't any compassion in his voice. He wasn't worried for you, but you couldn't find out why he was against it. You were tired of Steve treating you like a child, like you didn't train the exact same way he did. It was never out of compassion, but you couldn't figure out motives. 

     "Siren can handle it, Captain" Loki's voice came from behind you. You turned around to avoid Steve and his protests, getting into a fighting stance. Loki smirked and did the same, getting ready for a new round between the two of you. 

     "Ready or not" you teased before launching into an offensive tactic. Loki was good at dodging you, but every so often, he would lose his focus on something and you would get a hit in. This usually brought him back to the present and he easily was able to hit you back. You got a hit in, right in his face, you could hear him snarl at this but before he could attack again, Steve commanded the both of you to stop. Surprisingly, Loki listened. You turned around and noticed that Steve was motioning for you to go to him, you sighed and obeyed. 

     "Have you two trained before?" He whispered once you got close enough as he kept looking back at Loki, to ensure he could hear you. There was an accusation in his tone but you decided to ignore it. 

     "Of course not" was all you answered. You couldn’t keep the harshness out of your voice, your adrenaline was still pumping through your body. Steve sighed and put a hand on your shoulder and you heard a faint growl from Loki in the background, he sounded like a wild animal. 

     "Look, just keep your guard up, he is not to be trusted" Steve told you and you nodded, spinning around before he could do anything. Loki smirked now, all traces of previous anger gone. 

     "Want to take it up a notch?" Loki asked, materializing a dagger in his hands. You did the same, a different colour one from Loki's emeralds and gold. 

     "I thought you'd never ask" you spoke over Steve's protests. This time Loki was the first one to lunge at you, ignoring the loud noises from the other training room. You didn't spare a look as Steve headed over there, leaving you and Loki to take out your frustrations on each other. You dodged Loki's blade, sending a fist up to hit him and knocking him backwards. He snarled and lunged again, this time you were not fast enough and he landed on you, the blade digging into your skin. 

     "Your lover is using you" he whispered as you struggled beneath him. His voice was low, looking back over to the other training room in case someone decided to come over. You let your hands pulse with magic as you sent him flying backwards. 

     "What are you talking about?" You asked, getting ready for another attack. This time when he came after you, you were prepared, using your blade to dodge his. He dropped his blade, his eyes still glaring at you. 

     "Can't you sense that something is wrong, the Captain is hiding something from you. I don’t know what, but I intend you find out" Loki growled, he was getting angry that you weren't understanding the situation. 

     "Steve is a good man, if he is keeping something from me, then I'm sure it's for a good reason" you counter. You aren't sure if you believe your words, and a quick glance at Loki tells you that he doesn't either. 

     "Stubborn woman" he hisses, stalking over to you. You drop your blade as well, at least making whatever Loki was about to do a fair fight. He grabs you and pushes you into the wall, his hand coming up around your throat. He could hurt you if he wanted, but he didn't, his look was the most threatening part of his stance, not his hand threatening to cut off your air supply. "Why won't you listen to me", there was a change in his voice, was it begging?

     "Why do you care what I do with Steve? Are you jealous?" The words came out before you could stop them. His eyes flashed with anger and his hand gripped tighter. You sucked in what air you could and screamed, sending Loki flying back. When he got up, his hair was disheveled, a little bit of blood ran from his ear. 

     "He is going to hurt you" Loki said, a little louder than he intended. 

     "If you can't already tell, I can take care of myself" I snarled as he came back at you. This time instead of attacking, he simply stood in front of you. 

     "Well it seems to be that you're doing a pretty terrible job so far". Before you could retort, Steve, Natasha and Thor came running in. Thor came straight for the two of you, separating you from his brother. They took in the scene, you were both of our breath, bruised and battered and Loki dabbed the blood coming from his ear. 

     "What the hell happened in here" Natasha asked, you hadn't noticed the mess you both made during your fight. The room was absolutely torn apart. 

     "We were training" Loki scowled before taking off. You rubbed your head, it hurt to the touch, you were lucky you didn't get a concussion.; although you couldn't say the same for Loki. They all looked to you, for a better explanation you assumed. 

     "What he said". 

***

     You left the training room without further explanations, you simply wanted to get away from everyone. The walk back to your room was painful, but quiet. You expected Loki was already in his room, not that you had any desire to check. You walked into your room and realized you were wrong about Loki when you found him sitting on your bed. 

     "I think I may need to rest before we go another round" you snapped. He rolled his eyes and got up off the bed. He headed over to you but not with his usual steps, he was not stalking you as prey, nor was he over-calculating. He seemed relaxed, almost normal, you would say. 

     "I'm just here to heal you" he said, touching a soft hand to your cheek before you could protest. The magic trailed over your body, tingling every part as it worked to heal. This time it wasn't so foreign but still odd. 

     "Thank you" you offered as he pulled his hand away. He made for the door, his hand pausing as it touched the door handle. You could hear him take a deep breath as he paused, thinking something over in his head. 

     "I didn't mean for my words to come out so harsh today; but I meant what I said" he informed you before leaving you alone with your thoughts.  You grabbed your clothes and headed to the shower, thinking over what he had said during training. You didn't believe for one moment that Steve was capable of anything sinister, but he had a point about the rest of your life. It tended to be a disaster. You were hiding out with the Avengers instead of dealing with your problems at home, you needed to go something, you decided. 

***

     "Tony!" You screamed as you ran to catch up with him, thankfully that Loki had healed you before you began your job down the hall. You had changed before you found him, looking a little less beat up now. 

     "Hey kid, I heard you went head to head with Reindeer Games, wish I could have seen that" he laughed. You laughed slightly, Tony would have been cheering you on the whole time. "Did you need something?" He asked, suddenly remembering that you chased him down the hall. 

     "Yes, I was wondering if I could ask for a favour" you started, still unsure if you should be going through with your plan or not. He nodded, waiting for you to continue. "I need to speak with your lawyer about something", you tried to leave out the details, hoping he wouldn’t ask. 

     "Are you in some kind of trouble? Am I in trouble?" He looked concerned, you should have known that he would want the reasons. 

     "Not at all, I just need some advice and some help with something" you tried but he narrowed his eyes at you. 

     "If you're in trouble, I want to help. Whatever you need is yours but please tell me what it is so I know how to help you" Tony pleaded, so you took a deep breath. 

     "I'm divorcing John". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you all enjoyed this chapter! I know I'm not very good at writing fight scenes, so I hoped it made sense!


	7. Chapter 7

     Tony had caused a whirlwind of commotion with the news. He immediately got his lawyer on the phone, discussing details and when they could all meet. He also unanimously decided he would be there for all of it, making sure you were okay and got everything you needed. You had caved pretty early on, telling him about John and the abuse. He was furious, he even summoned his Iron Man suit to go 'teach John a lesson', but you talked him out of that by telling him you didn't want everyone to know yet. Since then, he had been keeping the meetings with the lawyers a secret.

     You were in meeting right now as the lawyer was telling you what you would be able to get out of John during the divorce. Peper was there, it turned out he wasn't as good at keeping a secret from her as he is with the rest of the team. You didn't mind though, she was comforting and helpful, a calming presence that helped Tony in line.

      "I don't want anything, I just want to be done with him. He can keep everything, well except my books and clothes, I would enjoy getting those back" you told the two men.

      "Are you sure?" Tony asked as Pepper reached out and grabbed your hand. You nodded your head, you didn't need the reminders of this man.

     "Okay, well that should be easy then" the lawyer informed you. Good, that was what you wanted to hear.

     "Do you think it's possible for me to get my things when I bring him the divorce papers?" You ask the lawyer, you wanted to follow this as close to the law as possible. You were not going to give John any chances to avoid this.

     "I don’t see why not, it's not like you're asking for too much. If it's just books and clothes, I would go ahead" he said and you nodded, this was good. The lawyer handed you the papers and Pepper looked them over, making sure why were exactly as you had discussed, and you signed them. All that was left to do was to get John to sign them, that was going to be the hard part.

     "Don’t worry, this will work, we will make it work" Tony told you, a vague threat that was directed at John. Tony had said previously that he would force John to sign them if he had to, but you told him not to say that in front of the lawyer. You nodded, this was a big step for you, but you were confident now.

     "Why don't you go get some rest, it's been a long day" Pepper said and you nodded again, you were getting very tired. You grabbed the papers and Tony followed you out into the hallway.

     "Promise me that you will not go back to that apartment alone. I will go with you, you just need to let me know when" he tells you and gives you a long, comforting hug. You nod, trying to avoid the tears coming up to the surface. You began to walk away before he could see you struggling and you took a deep breath.

     "Sleeping with Tony now too?" Loki's voice caused you to whirl around. He was following you down the hall, not that it was suspicious, you both stayed on the same floor.

     "So you are jealous" you smirk, turning back around and letting him follow you. You opened your room door when you got to it, not bothering to close it behind you as Loki would be in shortly. Just as you had suspected, he followed you in and closed the door behind him. He was getting to be predictable.

     "That doesn't answer my question" he growled and you laughed.

     "Don't be ridiculous, I am not sleeping with Tony. He is simply helping me with a personal matter" you told Loki, setting down the papers on your dresser and heading over to your bed. Your eyes were tired and you wanted to take a nap. "Can you please go play by yourself for a while, I'm tired" you asked him, not paying any more attention to him. You cuddled up with your pillow, settling in.

     "Why do you need divorce papers, surely he should just be executed?" Loki's voice interrupted, making your eyes open again.

     "You can't just kill people Loki, the best way to get rid of him is a divorce. I will let him have everything and I will come live here again. I just never want to be reminded of him again" you explain as you rolled over, trying to get comfortable again. He walked over to your bed and turned you around so you were facing him as he towered over you.

     "I don't just go around killing people, but he would deserve it" his touch was cool and calming, very effective on your overheating skin. You instantly cuddled into it, your sleep addled brain was unable to stop your body. "What are you doing?" His voice stiffened, but he didn't move his hand.

     "You're nice a cool, stay with me" you asked him. When he didn't move, you took his arm and pulled him down. Loki had been confused and came down easily, it didn't take a lot of strength. You instantly cuddled into his chest, leaving your pillow forgotten.

***

     You groaned when you woke up, the light hurting your eyes. It must be the afternoon, you thought, the meeting with the lawyer had been pretty early. You went to get up but noticed that cool arms were wrapped around you, keeping you in place. Your eyes widened as you noticed you were currently cuddling the god of mischief. You muttered a curse, you had let your defences down and this is what you get into?

     "Well hello to you too" Loki muttered, running his eyes as he woke as well. You didn't know what to say. A mumbled apology was all you managed and he laughed. "You have nothing to be sorry for, you think I couldn’t get out of your grasp if I had wanted to?" He asked you, of course he could have, so why did he stay?

     "Still, I probably interrupted a full day of spying on Steve", at a mere mention of his name, Loki's eyes darkened and you knew instantly that it had been the wrong thing to say. He lightly pushed you off of him and went to leave your room. "Wait, please" you called out, getting up from the bed.

     "I am in no mood for your games, Siren" you knew he was angry at you now. But you took a deep breath, trying not to fiddle with your fingers.

     "I want you to come with me" was the first thing that came out, then you realised that he probably had no idea what you were talking about. "To my apartment to get my stuff and leave the divorce papers for John. We can make a quicker exist with you magic than I could with Tony blundering around in his suit", you hoped that came out like the compliment it was meant to be. He looked at you, his expression unreadable.

     "Fine, I will accompany you" he finally said and you thanked him multiple times. You through your hair up in a pony tail and pulled on some boots. You grabbed the papers and stood in front of him.

     "I'm ready if you are" you said before he turned you around and wrapped his arms around you. It was unnecessary, you knew but that didn’t stop you from sinking into him as he moved you both to your apartment. You both stood in the living room, not moving for a few moments. "I should start packing" you whispered, unsure if you wanted him to let you go. He did regardless and you looked around, everything seemed exactly as you had left it.

     "What would you like me to do?" Loki asked as you went to the closet to grab a few empty and very large containers. You handed two of them to Loki.

     "Can you start packing the books on these shelves?" You asked and he nodded, taking the containers from you and setting them down in front of the bookcase. You watched him read the tittle, sometimes flip through the book, then place it carefully into the box. You smiled and walked into your room with another large container. You simply grabbed your clothes from your hanger and piled them in. Luckily you did not keep a lot at the apartment, after years of needing clothes at the Tower, they sort of just piled up there. You added shoes, dressed and skirts, any jewellery was also just tossed into the container. So, it wasn't too surprising when you were done before Loki.

     "I may need to borrow some of these books, I fear I have already read through everything in the tower but these look interesting" Loki commented. You walked up and started helping him.

     "You can borrow one anytime, just don’t lose them" you warned. Once the books were done, you grabbed the divorce papers and a pen, carefully setting them up on the kitchen table. You pondered for a moment, then took your wedding band and engagement ring off, setting them on the papers as well. You smiled, despite your heart wanting to beat out of your chest, this was a new beginning.

     "Ready to go?" Loki asked, the containers were already gone, he must have done that when you weren't paying attention.

     "Definitely".


	8. Chapter 8

     You woke up to hand being clamped over your mouth and Loki telling you to be quiet. The room was still dark, and you could barely make out his expressions.

     "What the hell do you think you're doing" you whispered, bringing the blankets up to cover yourself. Your pajamas were not modest, and you did not need Loki seeing more of you than he already had.

     "There's trouble" he said and that set aside all forms of modest. You threw the blankets off of you and pulled a gun out of your drawer, clicking off the safest. Loki had a dagger in his hands already, standing up and taking in your attire.

     "You look comfy" he smirked, your tank top was a bit too loose, thus why you only wore it to bed. Your shorts were also very tiny, but comfortable.

     "I don’t hear the alarms" you told him, opting not to acknowledge his comment. His smirk faded, his professionalism taking over. He was already in his Asgardian armour, you summoned yours. A mixture black and grey. Tony had been pretty proud of it when he had made it for you. Your hair was up automatically and out of your face, getting you ready for battle.

     "The sensors haven't picked it up yet, they seem to know what they're doing. We should wake the others" Loki whispered. It must have been serious if he was willing to warn everyone, so you nodded.

     "Best we stick together then" you told him, grabbing his hand. He used his magic to teleport into Tony's room first. If he could get the alarm going, you wouldn't have to wake the others. You gently went over to him, nudging his shoulder. It didn't matter how gentle you had been, he still bolted up right as soon as he felt your touch.

     "Tony, it's just me" you tell him, holding him down slightly. You didn't hear any crashing so he must not have called for his suit, that was good.

     "What's going on and why is Reindeer Games in my bedroom?" He asked, even after just being woken up, he was still the same smartass everyone knew and loved; well everyone except Loki.

     "Loki says we're under attack, we need to get everyone ready but the alarms haven't gone off" you tell him. He jumps out of bed and you try to avoid thinking about the fact that he is only in his underwear. He grabs his tablet and starts to look.

     "Jarvis" he calls but usual sounds of the artificial intelligence never comes. Tony swears as he taps away on his screens. "As much as I hate to admit this, I think Loki is right but without Jarvis, I don't have my suit and nothing really works in the tower without him" Tony tells you. You want to hit him, as nice as it was to have everything go through Jarvis, it was very inconvenient at times like these.

     "If I use my magic to send you to the lab, can you fix it?" Loki asked and Tony nodded, not bothering to ask the god how he got his magic back. Loki first put some clothes on him, for that you were thankful, and then used his magic. In the blink of an eye, Tony was gone.

     "We should get Thor next, he is loud enough to wake up the entire block" you tell him but stop for a moment, you go to Tony's drawers, knowing exactly what you were looking for. You pulled out two ear pieces and gave them to Loki. "They don’t worry right now, but once Jarvis is up and running we will be able to use our comms. Also, this button right here" you point to a little red button. "Whenever I tell you to cover your ears, you hit it as soon as you can. It will block the sound so no gets hurt from my scream" you tell him, he nods, placing them in his ear. You already had one in yours, you didn't need two. He grabs your hand and you land in Thor's room. You go to wake up him, but Loki stops you.

     "It might be wise if I wake him, I am used to this" Loki states. You let him, Thor had never been an easy one to wake up, let alone calm down. Loki shakes his brother, a little violently you think and before you know what happens, he is summoning his hammer and Loki is dodging it, this was definitely not the first time Loki has done this. "Wake up you fool, we're under attack" Loki slaps his brother awake, now he looks around the room wildly. Taking in his brother and you over his bed.

     "Why aren’t the alarms running" he asks, finally seeming to wake up enough to register what was happening.

     "Jarvis has been taken out, we were hoping you could make enough noise to wake the rest of the team" you tell him. He nods gravely, throwing the covers off of it. In that moment, you realised what was worse than finding out Tony slept in just underwear. You cursed as you turned away, hearing Loki groan as well.

     "You could have told us to turn around" he complained, Thor simply shrugged. His grabbed his hammer and hit it to the ground, there was a loud crack of thunder and you knew it was safe to turn around again. He was dressed in his armour. "Well, that should have done the trick, lets go" you tell the brothers.

     Heading back out into the hall, you noticed the others sleepily heading out of their room. Steve was already on high alert and when he seen you with Loki, he scowled.

     "We're under attack, Jarvis is out, get ready" you ordered. They all listened, knowing there was no time to argue. You turn to Loki and Thor. "Do you know where the intruders are now?" You asked Loki, since he had been the one to warn you.

     "Yes, I can see them" he told you.

     "Alright, Loki and I will go down and surprise them. I want everyone else in the living room, we will ensure that they can only go one way" you tell Thor who simply nods, ready to repeat the instructions to the others.

     "I should go with you" Steve's voice came as he returned from his room, changed into his Captain America outfit.

     "There's no time to argue, they are moving quick" Loki scowls as he grabbed your hand. You aren’t able to argue with Steve because you are in front of a bunch of HYDRA agents in a matter of seconds.

     "I hate these guys" you mumble. Loki uses his magic to lock all the doors, leaving only the one open to lead them to the rest of the team. You and Loki block the only other way out, with the plan in place, the fight begins.

 ***

     You lost track of Loki pretty quickly as you tried to ensure the soldiers went where they needed to. A load roar came from upstairs and you winced as you realised the Hulk had been released. You were sure Loki had a mini panic attack, he was not a fan of the green guy. You shoved a man away from you when the blaring of an alarm swept over the tower and the comms came to life.

     "Cover your ears!" You yelled as loud as you could over the comms, hoping everyone heard. You gave them a full ten seconds, as you always had before letting out an ear-piercing screech, sending all the Hydra agents in your vicinity to their knees, clutching their heads. Only a few remained standing and one had enough energy left to pounce at you and knock you over.

     "You've really pissed off the boss this time, bitch" he scowled, blood dripping from his nose and ear. He held a gun out but couldn’t fire it before a large sword was rammed through his chest. When the man fell, Loki was holding out his hand for you.

     "What did he mean?" You asked Loki as he pulled you into his embrace.

     "I don't know, but I will find out, I promise".

 ***

     "Where is Lady (Y/N) and my brother?" Thor looked around after the battle. The clean-up crew would arrive shortly, take the bodies away and the living ones to interrogation. The rest looked around but they didn't see anything.

     "We’re right here" you call out. You were supported by Loki who was trying to carefully maneuver you around. You had a rather large gash on your side, nothing a few stitches wouldn't fix, but the bruising would be bad. Loki already advised that he wouldn't be able to heal you for a couple of days while he recuperates. Steve's dislike of Loki's arms around you was evident, but you tried to ignore it.

     "Are you two alright?" Tony asked, the rest of the team looked better than the two of you did but you were happy for that fact.

     "We're fine" you tried but Loki snorted.

     "You are not fine, you need stitches" he announced. Bruce was currently sitting in the corner with of the curtains wrapped around him. At this he perked up a bit, getting up from where he was sitting but ensuring the clothes was securely around him.

     "I will get clothes and stitch her up, bring her down to medical" Bruce said, slowly walking off to his room. You wanted to protest but Loki scooped you up in his arms and took you down to medical.

     "Should we call John and tell him that she was injured?" Natasha asked, scowling slightly at his name. Tony sighed, drawing the rooms attention to him.

     "I'm not supposed to tell you guys this, but she's leaving him. We drew up the divorce papers just the other day" He left it at that, he knew you would be really angry with him if he told them why.

     "What?" Steve yelled. He did give Tony a chance to answer, simply stomped down towards medical, leaving everyone to look at Tony who shook his head.

     "I only know about the divorce, I have no idea what that was about".

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone enjoys this chapter!


	9. Chapter 9

     Loki stayed by your side as Bruce stitched you up. It wasn't large, as you had tried to tell them, but it did need a few stitches. Bruce had given you a bit of pain medication, but you didn’t want to take too much until you knew for sure that no one else was going to attack. 

     "There, good as new" Bruce said. You nodded and thanked him as Loki helped you sit up. You felt disguising and all you wanted was a bath. 

     "I will get you up to your room so you can relax" Loki told you but as he went to pick you up, Steve stormed into the room. He looked at Bruce, waiting for a diagnosis. 

     "She'll be fine, we just finished stitching her up" he said, his eyes down and quickly retreating from the tense situation. He didn't know what was going on but he knew enough that he did not want to get involved, especially with the looks Loki and Steve were giving each other. Loki stayed by your side, still ready to pick you up and leave. 

     "I need to speak with you" Steve told you, and then glared up at Loki, "alone". Loki looked down at you, wondering if he should leave. 

     "I'll be fine" you told Loki, he helped you sit up but then promptly left the room. Steve relaxed once Loki was out of the room and sat down next to you. 

     "Why didn’t you tell me you filed for divorce? Why tell Tony first?" Steve asked, more confused than hurt. You sighed, it was a simple explanation, but in truth, you had been avoiding him after the last talk that you had about it. 

     "I needed a lawyer, Tony has one on the payroll. I was getting around to telling you, we've just been busy" you try, you knew you weren't lying, but weren't exactly being truthful either. 

     "You should have come to me, I could have helped. Does John know about it yet?" Steve asked and you shrugged. 

     "I went to get a few of my things and left the divorce papers on the kitchen table. I would imagine he knows by now", at least that was the truth. Steve nodded but didn't say anything else for a while. The two of you sat in awkward silence for what seemed like an eternity to you. "I should go lay down" you tell him as you get up from the medical table. You wince at the pain but try not to let it show. 

     "Yeah, I should go debrief Fury. I will talk to you later" he said and left the room. There was no kiss, no hug, no affection that you had gotten used to. The weirdest part was, that you didn't seem to mind. A few seconds went by as you tried to make it to the door and Loki strolled back in. 

     "I am not letting you walk anywhere, you will only hurt yourself further" he told you, picking you up off the ground. You squeaked in surprise and quickly wrapped your arms around his neck. 

     "Why are you being so nice to me?" You asked, slightly tired but awake enough to realize what he was doing for you. 

     "I'm not, you're simply delirious darling" he answered, you knew that wasn't true but didn't push any further. You ended up in your room and he placed you on the bed, but you didn't let go of his neck, forcing him to loom over you. "You need to let me go" he said gently. 

     "No, stay with me" you told him and he laughed. He crawled over you, settling into the bed behind you as you let go of his neck. 

     "I will my powers back soon, you will be healed by morning. For now, just rest" Loki's soothing voice told you. It worked, in minutes you were sound asleep next to the God of Mischief. 

***

     You woke in the middle of the night from a nightmare, your skin was cold and clammy and your heart rate was through the roof. Your hair was a mess as you tried to run your hands through it, something that helped calm you down. Loki was up beside you in a moment, you had almost forgotten he was there. 

     "Are you alright?" He asked, sitting up beside you. He peered over to check your wound, nothing had opened again in your haste to wake up. 

     "Yeah, just a nightmare" you tried, the pain in your side had dulled slightly but it was still there. It helped bring you back to reality as your nightmare slipped away from you. 

     "About your mother?" Loki asked, but it came out as more of a statement. You nodded your head and leaned into Loki, you weren't sure why but his presence was comforting. "I know how it feels to have nightmares, but they are just dreams. You are safe here, with me" Loki rubbed circles on your back, calming you down. 

     "Thank you" you looked up into his eyes, for the first time, not seeing the monster who destroyed New York. He was just a man, well a god, with his own haunted past. Your eyes slid down to his lips as you leaned in, he didn’t stop you. The kiss was soft as he brought you in closer to him, his arms making you feel safe. When you pulled away, he kissed your forehead. 

     "Get some rest, I am here to protect you". 

***

     You stretched out in the morning, quickly noticing that there was not a stabbing pain in your side. You looked down only to realize that Loki had been telling the truth, he must have healed you during the night. There were no aches and pains in your body and you felt wonderfully rested, like you could take on the world. You got up and stretched, taking a shower and changing into some comfortable clothes. There would be no training today but there would be lots of people around to help with the cleanup. 

     You were just about to leave your room when Loki barged in. He looked angry and held a file folder marked 'confidential' in his hands. 

     "We need to talk" he closed the door and you noticed a green mist coming from his hands and covering the room. You looked at him strangely, "it's simply to ensure that no one can listen in or see us" Loki reassured you with a smile. 

     "What's going on?" You ask as he pulls you over to the bed, sitting you down. You were worried now, Loki had never been this gentle with you. 

     "I found out some information, something you should know about the attack yesterday" Loki started, he handed you the folder carefully and you opened in. Inside were pictures of John and a few other people you recognized. 

     "Your husband and his family are part of Hydra, it would explain why they attacked yesterday" Loki told you as you flipped through the pages, not quite believing what he was telling you. Although for all his boasting about being the God of Lies, he had never once lied to you. You felt sick, you wanted to be sick, anything to take away from the dull ache you were feeling. 

     "There's one more thing" Loki said, carefully taking in your reactions. He looked concerned and his hand reached for yours, squeezing it reassuringly. 

     "What else could there possibly be?" You asked, wasn't this enough? To find out your husband had been lying to you this whole time. Worse than that, you had been living with a member of the largest terrorist group the Avengers had faced. Loki took a deep breath and looked you in the eyes, trying to be as delicate as possible. 

     "Shield, and more importantly, Steve knew about everything". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am really enjoying writing this fic, thus why it is being updated quite frequently. I hope everyone enjoys this chapter and the little bit of a cliffhanger.


	10. Chapter 10

     You sat there, glued to the files that Loki had handed you. His voice rang out in your head as you tried to process the information he gave you. You didn’t want to believe it, but the information in front of you didn’t lie, and apparently, neither did Loki. You took a deep breath, willing yourself to stay calm and not go scream at Steve until he hopefully disintegrated. Loki moved closer to you, forcing your brain out of your revenge fantasy. 

     “I know this is a lot to take in but there’s more” Loki said, quietly, almost scared of how you were react. You nodded, hoping that was enough to tell him to go on. “Hydra is after you, Shield wants to bring you in for questions about John” you could see Loki’s look of disguised as he said the name.

     “What are you suggesting?” You weren’t sure what to do, obviously you weren’t going anywhere with Hydra. You weren’t sure that going with Shield was a better option either, being around Steve was making your blood boil. Just the image of him, being so sweet and so kind to you made you want to be sick now. 

     “We run, until we can formulate a plan” Loki says and at this point, your brain can’t think of anything else. All you know if that you need to get away from Steve and you can’t have Hydra attack the tower again. You wouldn’t let anyone else get hurt because of you. 

     “Give me an hour and meet me in the garage” you told him before getting up and leaving your room. There were a few things you had to do before leaving the tower. You looked both ways before entering the hall, ensuring that no one was around to witness you. Everyone was still healing and resting from the attack, mostly in their own rooms. You headed downstairs to the labs, no one would be there while Bruce and Tony were still sleeping. 

     You managed to sneak in, looking around for the reason you are there. You fiddled through the drawers, trying to remember where it was. You finally found it and wanted to yelltriumphantly but you didn’t, not wanting someone to run in. You pocketed the tiny device, making sure it was secure before leaving the room and heading upstairs. 

     There was one more spot you needed to stop, Clint’s room. Luckily, he wouldn’t be there so getting in was easy for you. You reached under his bed, hoping you didn’t hit something he may have shoved under there while ‘cleaning’. You felt the metal case and smiled. You opened it and see the disassembled bow and arrow, you grab the small green device and put everything back where you found it. You smiled as you turned it around in your hand before placing it in your pocket along with Tony’s device. You got yourself up off the ground and back out the hallway towards your room. 

     Grabbing a small bag from your closet, you tried to decide what you should take with you. A blade, a gun, your favorite book and some ammo; you didn’t need much, this was just sentimental stuff. You slung the bag over your shoulder and shut off your light. Part of you hoped you would be back soon, but you had a bad feeling you wouldn’t. 

***

     Loki was standing in the middle of the garage, looking very much like he didn’t belong. You tried not to laugh at his confusion of the vehicles. You watched him for a moment, he would stare at one, then move on to another, as if trying to decipher what to do with them. 

     “What are we doing down here?” Loki asked once he seen you come in. You smiled at him and pointed over to a rusted black ’66 impala convertible. It was slightly dusty, except your hand prints on the hood where you had to open it for its last tune up. 

     “I’m quite certain everyone forgot I parked my old car here when I moved in. No one will notice if we take it” you told him, opening the trunk. There was a large creaking sound, you hadn’t opened it in a while but you knew the car would be ready to run. 

     “I’m not going anywhere in that death machine, we’ll use my magic” Loki told you but you shook your head. 

     “You’re not coming with me” you told him, getting ready to open the driver side door. He shut it again with his hand, his other coming up to turn you around. He kept you locked between your car and his body, his eyes glaring at you.

     “I need to keep you safe” he tells you but you glare right back at him. 

     “You’re already on thin ice with Shield, if you come with me you will just put a target on your own back. You need to stay here” you tried, in the back of your mind, you knew it wouldn’t work but you still had to try. 

     “Nice try, but I’m coming with you” he smiled and gave you a quick peck on the lips. You smiled and rolled your eyes, settling yourself into the car. “Are you sure this thing will work?” Loki said as he got in, looking around nervously. 

     “My baby never lets me down” you smirk, turning the key and hearing the engine coming to life. It was music to your ears. Loki seemed more nervous now, the noise of the engine setting him on edge. 

     “Is it supposed to make that noise?” Loki asked, gripping anything he could to hold himself in place. His eyes were wide, trying to decide if he was going to die or not. 

     “Yes, my prince, it is” you smirked as you put the car into drive. You pressed on the gas and made your way out of the tower's garage. 

     "So where to then?" Loki asked, his nervousness had not seemed to dissipate now that you were moving and he held onto the door as if it would save him. His knuckles were turning white and you hoped he would calm down eventually. You smiled at him as the sun hit your car for the first time in ages. 

     "Somewhere safe". 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope everyone is still enjoying this fic, I appreciated all the lovely comments and kudos! I know this was a short chapter but it was a necessary one. The next one will be longer, I promise!


	11. Chapter 11

     Loki had managed to stay quiet the rest of the drive, only worrying when the car made a new sound he was unfamiliar with. He actually even fell asleep for the briefest of moments before you turned onto a dirt road. He groaned as you tried to maneuver the car around the dirt holes, but it was near impossible. 

     "Magic would have been quicker" he mumbled, sulking to himself. He crossed his arms over his chest, pouting and you resisted the urge to roll your eyes at the spoiled prince. 

     "We're almost there" you told him, the dirt road wasn't too long of a drive, but you had to take it at a slower speed. 

     "You said that an hour ago, forgive me if I don't believe you" Loki whined. This time you did roll your eyes, he was like a child when things did not go his way. 

     "Pout all you want, it's not going to change anything Trickster. The dirt road should be ending soon" you tried again. The trees were becoming denser and the road slightly narrower as you pulled off onto a small road, barely noticeable. After a couple of minutes, you could see the small cabin come into view. 

     "This is it?" Loki looked at it, not even trying to hide the look of disgust on his face. You brought the car to a stop and jumped out, thankful that you were finally able to stretch your legs. 

     "I know it's not much, but no one knows about it, not even John" you told him, going to the back of the car and pulling out your bag. It's was your family's cabin on your mother's side, even your father hadn't known about it. You only discovered it sometime after she had passed away, ever since, you used the cabin as a safe house, keeping it off the record from any organizations. 

     "It's small" Loki said, walking up to it with you. The wood creaked under your feet as you walked onto the porch, it was old but sturdy, only needing a few repairs that you could see to while you were here. You got the keys from your key-chain and opened the doors. The cabin smelt of pine and dust, you hadn’t been up here in years. You walked into the tiny kitchen with a small table for two. On the other side there was a small living room with a fireplace. The furniture was all covered with dust-ridden white clothes. The bathroom was to the right by the kitchen and there was a ladder next to it leading up. 

     "There is only one bedroom so we'll have to share" you tell him pointing up. All he could see was the ladder and railing, he was not impressed. 

     "You really expect us to stay here, this isn't some trick?" Loki tried again and you laughed, shaking your head. 

     "I'm not the trickster here, you are. Now, why don't you use that wonderful magic of yours and clean the dust off everything" you asked, as nicely as you could possible muster as you opened the windows. The sun was going down and it offered a nice breeze into the cabin. Loki scoffed but flicked his wrist so when you turned around, everything looked new again. The sheets were gone from the furniture and the cabin was spotless. You noticed that he also changed the furniture, to something you imaged he thought would be more comfortable. You weren't willing to argue about it. 

     "So, what now?' Loki asked, taking a seat on the small couch. HE struggled a bit until he finally found a spot he seemed comfortable in. 

     "Well, I have a stockpile of non-perishable foods so we might as well eat something and maybe get some rest. Can you start a fire, it gets pretty cold in here at night" you ask him. Instead of getting up to get the fire wood, he uses magic and a fire is soon lighting up the living room. You laugh and set your sights on food, looking for something the both of you would enjoy. 

***

     After eating, you squeezed yourself on the small couch with Loki, placing your legs over his so you could get comfortable. Surprisingly, he does not push you away; instead he runs his hands up and down your legs. 

     "(Y/N), I hope your plan is not to hide here until you're old and grey" Loki comments, his initial disgust at the cabin had worn off, but he still was not too happy about it. 

     "No, I don’t have a plan yet. I just needed to get away while I thought of something" you tell him. You hadn't thought further ahead than just leaving Stark Tower, your brain did not seem to want to deal with the new information. 

     "They will find you eventually, you need to be ready" Loki paused for a moment, in deep thought. "We should work on your magic, I think if you trained a little, you could be exceptionally better at it". You nodded your head, unsure of what that kind of training would be like but you trusted Loki. He smiled, "I didn't think you would be so receptive to letting me train you". 

     "I trust you, I'm not entirely certain when that happened, but I trust you" you repeated, smile up at him. 

     "Probably around the same time I started feeling something other than animosity for you", his smile was gone and he leaned over you. He switched his position so he was between your legs, keeping you in place with a hand on your thigh. "I wanted to kill your husband for striking you" he admits, his gaze flickering over your body before returning to your face. You gulped, trying to stop the blush from creeping up your cheeks. "I hated the idea of that super soldier touching you, touching what should be mine" he growled. 

     "Yours?" You questioned, a slight smirk on your lips. How you ended up here was a completely mystery to you, the former bane of your existence was now bringing forth feelings you thought you had lost a long time ago. 

     "Yes, I want you to be all mine, and I will be yours" he whispered, his lips dipping down to your neck. He kissed it and then a slight nibble caused you to moan. 

     "Maybe I should think about it for a while, after all, I did just run away from two very toxic relationships" you told him, as he moved your shirt and kissed your collarbone. You were losing resolve quickly. Loki hummed, you weren't sure if it was in thought or out of approval but as soon as you were going to ask, you felt his magic wrap around you and suddenly you were on the bed. You gasped as but bit your neck, causing your back to arch into him. 

     "After I'm done with you, you won’t even remember those pathetic humans" Loki told you as his hands lifted your shirt up and off. "You have no idea how many times I thought about having you underneath me, making you forget that you ever had a different lover", you grind your hips into him in response and you could hear his breath hitch. You gripped his shirt, wanting it off, he was quickly to oblige and you let your hands run down his muscular body. 

     "Well, I'm all yours for the taking" you taunted before he crashed his lips onto yours. It was a passion you hadn't felt before, a fire he was igniting in you. His hands playing with the buttons on your pants, undoing them as fast as he could and moving away from you to pull them off of your body. You laid there in your underwear, a blush rising as his eyes wondered over you. 

     "You're absolutely ravishing" was all you heard before he took your hand and pulled you up to stand in front of him. He wasted no time in riding you of the rest of your garments, leaving you bare before him. He kissed you, gently as he pushed you back onto the bed, using his hands to spread your legs. His grip tightened on your thighs, not allowing you to move as his kissed his way up each thigh. 

     "Quit your teasing, Trickster" you told him. A moan was quick to escape your lips as his tongue flicked over your clit. You tried to move your hips in response but his grip did not allow it. Instead you opted for clutching the blankets like your life depended on it as he continued to work his tongue on you. 

     "Loki, please, I need you" you moaned, wanting more. You could see him pull away and smile as you tried not to whimper at the loss of his tongue. 

     "Whatever my darling requires" he said, towering over you. You did not register that he was out of his pants, his hard cock at your entrance. He kissed you passionately before thrusting in, causing your nails to dig into his shoulders. As he began to move, you were both lost in ecstasy and each other's embrace, letting pleasure take over you for the night. 


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope everyone is still enjoying this story! I will keep writing as long as people keep liking it. :)

     You sat in the field, trying your best to levitate a stupid tree branch but it didn't seem to want to budge. Levitation was never something you were good at and only ever happened on one occasion. Trying to replicate the results now seemed near impossible. A few trees were still on fire around you, one from Loki yelling at you and another from you yelling at Loki and losing control. You took a deep breath, trying to calm yourself as you tried again. Instead, you heard a rather large explosion and opened your eyes.

     "Pay attention, Siren!" Loki shouted as a tree exploded near him, again. He ducked out of the way, glaring at you the whole time. He was getting frustrated with you, that much was obvious.

     "This isn't working Loki!" You yelled at him, wondering if it was time to give up on training for the day. You had gotten absolutely no where other than rage-induced magic that had a tendency to blow things up.

     "How did you learn magic before?" He asked, walking up to you and trying to clean the soot from his jacket. Your once white and yellow sun dress was also dirty, mostly from being flung into the grass after a different attempt went wrong.

     "I don’t know, it was just like learning to swim when you got thrown in a deep pool. It just sort of happened" you shrugged.

     "What?" His glare turned into confusion, staring at you as if that would make the sentence clearer to him.

     "That's how I learnt to swim, my father threw me in a pool at the community center and instinct took over" you told him. "Magic has always been the same, with the exception of a few things, it's always just been instinct" you added but that didn’t seem to ease his stare at you.

     "Let me get this straight, you learnt to swim by your father throwing you into deep water and expecting you to just miraculously know how?" He asked and you nodded. "Alright, well that's an issue for another time" he sighed. He walked up to you and hugged you.

     "Do you think we can take a break?" You asked him, your head hurt from trying to concentrate and Loki yelling at you did not help.

     "Of course my darling, I am sure you're starting to get hungry" He added as your stomach made a grumbling noise, he took your hand in his and lead you back to the cabin. Once back at the cabin, you sat on the steps while Loki went in to get you some food.

     He came back out with two plates, sitting next to you. It was a beautiful day in the woods, the birds were chirping away and the light breeze made the heat far more bearable. You scouted closer beside him, laying your head on his shoulder as you ate. Loki didn't complain, only kissed the top of your head and enjoyed the peace.

***

     "We can pick the magic training back up tomorrow, maybe add in a bit of combat as well" Loki said as he moved down onto the couch with you.

     "Combat I am good at, I can handle that" you smiled. Hopefully the extra combat training would help to ease your frustrations. You went to sit down on the small couch with Loki but he grabbed your hand and pulled you on his lap so you were straddling him.

     "Tell me a secret" he requested, his mischievous smile lighting up the room. He seemed to surprise you every day.

     "You already know all my big secrets" you told him, it was true. There were little things he didn’t know about you, but all the big things you tried to hide from people, he knew.

     "I want to know everything about you though, even if it's something you consider insignificant, I want to know", he seemed genuinely interested but sensed your hesitation. "If you tell me one of yours, I will tell you something no one knows about me" he offered. It was too good to pass up, so you nodded, bringing his lips to yours for a quick kiss first.

     "Fine, so I don’t have any big secrets but this is something no one else knows about me. Sometimes when John would be late getting home from work, I would go get some terrible-for-you take out food that he would forbid to have in the house and drive up to the river not too far from here. I would sit, eat and just let my mind wander, sometimes, if it was nice, I would swim as well" you told him. It wasn't a big secret, but it was something you never admitted to anyone else.

     "Can you take me to the river sometime?" This was Loki's only question and you nodded, excited at the prospect of being able to go back.

     "That would be lovely. Your turn" you smirked and you see him huff, maybe he had hoped you would have forgotten.

     "Well I have one similar to yours. When I was younger and naively thought that I may have had a shot at the Throne, I would get these terrible attacks. Panic and stress would take over, so instead of telling anyone and admitting to weakness, I would leave in the dead of night and walk among the stars. One time, I was so tired that I fell asleep beneath a tree, worried my mother sick by the time I finally showed up again the next day, she thought I had been kidnapped" he chuckled slightly at the memory.

     You kissed him, you couldn't help yourself. The thought of Loki being lonely and panicked made your heart hurt.

     "I'm sorry you were so alone on Asgard, it must have been terrible" you offered, smoothing your hands over his chest.

     "It must have been lonely for you here too. I wish I could have met you sooner, things may have turned out differently", he spoke with such sadness but soon that was gone and he was bringing you into him. "But let's not recall sad times, you're here with me now" he smiled, placing his hands beneath you and standing up. You wrapped your legs around him instantly as he chuckled at your shocked expression. You awaited the feel of his magic taking you to the bed but instead all you heard were three knocks, coming from the front door.

     Loki's expression changed instantly, letting you down and summoning a dagger. You grabbed his hand, stopping him from lunging at the door without knowing who it was.

     "Let's answer it first" you told him firmly. He didn’t like the idea, but also didn't object. You walked over to the door, as silently as you could. Swinging it opened, you were met with the casual gaze of Tony Stark. You smiled at him.

     "You’re late".


	13. Chapter 13

     Tony walked in, taking in the cabin and Loki standing in the middle with a dagger and a confused expression. He looked from you, then to Tony, ready to attack if he so much as touched you.

     "You can tell Reindeer Games that I come in peace" Tony told you. Loki looked to you for guidance, wondering what was going on. 

     "It's fine Loki, I trust him" you told him. This seemed to be enough and vanished the dagger, but he still watched Tony like a hawk. "Is Clint up in the trees?" You asked Tony who nodded. 

     "He should be down in the moment, we weren't sure what to expect" Tony offered, picking up one of your pictures and looking at it. He examined the room like he would any weapon, slowly looking over each space for hidden compartments or dangers. In a moment, Clint was running into the cabin, closing the door behind him. 

     "We were worried sick" he grabbed you in a hug, despite the growl coming from Loki. Clint pulled away and you moved yourself closer to Loki, hoping that would calm him down. 

     "Do you mind telling me why they are here, I thought no one knew about this place" Loki asked, you should have told him earlier. 

     "Remember before we left, I needed an hour?" Loki nodded at this. "Well I was getting a few things that would lead them to us. I stole a project that Tony, Clint and I worked on. I knew when he couldn't find me, he would ask Clint if he knew where it was. After they both couldn't find me, Clint would get his bows, heading out to find me of course, and that's when he would notice his tracker missing" you smiled. 

     "Which led us right here, where is here anyway?" Clint asked, finally taking a bit of time to look around at the cabin. 

     "Please don't tell us you're secretly a murderer and this is where you take people before you kill them" Tony asked. 

     "What? No!" You yelled at Tony and his ridiculous ideas. Tony seemed to let out a sigh of relief and you laughed. The joking did nothing to ease Loki's tension though. 

     "Everyone is looking for the two of you, Sheild has been sending out teams every hour. Steve is freaking out, I don't think I have ever seen him so angry" Clint said, bringing everyone back on topic. You sighed, you knew Steve was not going to take this well, but you couldn't bring yourself to care about him anymore. 

     "Are you sure you trust them?" Loki asked, glaring at the two men, ready to pounce over you at any time in order to protect you. You moved in front of him, forcing him to look at you. 

     "I think we should be asking her the same about you" Tony glared at Loki, he still didn't trust him. Not that Loki had ever given Tony any reasons to trust him. 

     "Yes, I do. When I told Tony about John, I could tell, he had no idea" you told Loki, ignoring Tony's little outburst. 

     "Alright, I'm confused, what's going on?" Clint interrupted. You sighed, motioning for everyone to take a seat. Clint and Tony take the two chairs and you curl up next to Loki who places his hand on your thigh. The action does not go unnoticed by the two men currently glaring at Loki. 

     "Alright, so I suppose we should explain everything. For Clint's sake, I will start at the beginning" you started. You told them about John, what he was really like. You watched Clint's face contort in anger, wanting to interrupt but attempting to stay quiet. Then you told them about Steve, how that affair had started. Loki tightened a possessive grip on you as you spoke of Steve that way, he was not happy about it. Next came all the information you just learned a few days ago, the files, John being part of Hydra and Steve knowing about all of it. You even got the folders to hand over to Tony who flipped through them. 

     The silence was almost too much to take as the two men took in all the information you gave them. Loki waited as well, studying their expressions carefully and offering you a reassuring glance every now and again. 

     "You're sure about all of this?" Tony finally asked. You nodded your head. 

     "The information wasn't easy to find" Loki offered. "They never wanted it to see the light of day" he added. Tony nodded, closing the file and sitting back in his chair. 

     "So, what do you want us to do?" Clint asked. 

     "I need you both to go back to the compound. Find out who we can trust and who was in on it. Loki and I are working on a plan to take down Hydra in the meantime" you tell them. It was a slight lie, there was no plan in place yet, but you hoped there would be soon. 

     "Are you sure you can't come back with us?" Tony asked, he really did not want to leave you alone with Loki. 

     "No, Shield would find me there too quickly" you tell him and he nods solemnly. 

     "Alright, so Tony and I go back and do some spy work while you two work on a plan for Hydra. Sounds simple" Clint chuckled. Tony got up from his chair, you and Loki both did the same. Tony threw his arms around you, giving you a tight hug. Clint did the same before they headed towards the door. 

     "We'll stop by when we have something" Tony told you. They were about to leave when Tony stopped, turning back around. "Thor has been looking everywhere for you two, he is convinced that Loki has kidnapped you and is up to no good. It's only a matter of time before he finds out so if you want to keep it off of Shield's radar, I suggest you go to him" Tony warned Loki, who was not too pleased but nodded anyway. 

     "I will send my brother a message". 

***

      Almost an hour went by since Tony and Clint left, Loki hadn't said a word that whole time. He simply sat on the couch and looked into the fire, thinking. You busied yourself about the cabin but there was only so much of this that you could take. You decide that enough is enough and stomp over to him. You stand in front of him, but still nothing, so instead you sit on his lap, thighs on either side of his hips. 

     "What do you want?" He asks harshly, it wasn't the response you were expecting but at least it was something. 

     "I know you're angry that I didn't tell you, but I knew you wouldn’t like the plan. I'm sorry" you tell him, trying to find out where his head was at. He sighed, letting his hands find your hips, rubbing the flesh that was exposed from your top riding up. 

     "I'm not angry with you" he started, not looking at you in the eyes. "I'm just worried. If things go wrong, I may not be able to protect you". You smiled, grabbing his face and forcing him to look at you. You give him a kiss, gentle and sweet. 

     "I don't need your protection Loki, I can take care of myself" you tell him, trying to sound as gentle as possible. 

     "I know you can, I just-" he pauses, as if searching for the right words. "I've never felt like this about someone before, I don't want to lose you". He grabbed your hips tighter, pulling you flush against him. You wrap your arms around him as he moves you onto the couch, his body moving on top of yours. Your legs wrapped around him, bringing him closer as his kisses trailed down your neck. 

     You moaned as he bit your neck, the pressure sending waves of pleasure through your body. You bucked your hips, trying to gain any moment of friction. He stopped for a moment and grinned down at you, his eyes filled with lust for you.

     The door crashed open and lightning struck by the cabin. The large clap of thunder made you jump under Loki who groaned at the interruption. Casually he looked over to the door, still keeping you pinned under him. 

     "Hello brother, nice of you to drop in" he smiled as you tried to get out from underneath him, anything to explain to Thor that it wasn't what it looked like. Thor looked angry, his hammer pointing over to his brother. 

     "Let the lady go". 


	14. Chapter 14

     Loki picked you up off the couch quickly, bringing you to his side as Thor stomped over. He kept a protective arm in front of you, a glare warning Thor not to come any closer to you. 

     "I am taking her home" Thor told Loki, his hand gripped tightly around Mjolnir. 

     "You are not taking her anywhere, she is safer here with me" Loki told him, as equally angry. You weren't sure how this was going to end, but if you didn't step in soon, there was going to be fight. You tried to move in front of Loki but he managed to push you away as Thor grabbed his collar. The fight began and soon they were crashing through the wall of the cabin and into the trees. Thunder clapped loudly above you as you watched Loki summon his daggers. 

     They were going to kill each other and you didn't know how to stop it. You tried yelling at them, but if they heard you, they ignored it. You growled in frustration, your anger building at the two men fighting and subsequently destroying the forest. You marched further away from the house, trying to get them to stop when you yelled. The explosion, as a result of your anger, was loud. The two gods jumped away from each other, ceasing the fight. 

     Looking back, you now realized that you blew up your safe house, the fire was large but contained. You sighed as Loki walked up to you, a light tap on your shoulder. You wrapped your arms around Loki's waist, bringing yourself to his side. He instantly wrapped you up in his arms, trying to push you back but you held your ground. 

     "I am not going anywhere without Loki" you finally tell Thor, firmly, who had walked up to the other side of Loki, watching the house burn. Thor looked baffled as he backed away from you, the glare he was receiving from Loki was a warning he knew well. 

     "But, Steve said he kidnapped you" Thor mumbled, obviously trying to put the pieces together in his own head. The fire was warm, causing Loki to back up slightly. 

     "No, I ran away from Steve. Loki is keeping me safe" you try and explain. Loki kissed the top of your head in response, as if that would prove a point. 

     "Lady (Y/N), it may not be wise to trust my brother" Thor said, despite the anger radiating off Loki. It took everything you had to not let Loki lunge at his brother once more. 

     "I have vowed to protect her, and I will do so with my last dying breath" Loki seethed. Thor's looked of surprise was to be expected, as was yours. Loki had said he would protect you, but he never sounded quite so determined before. 

     "Why are you doing this, Loki?" Thor asked, still unbelieving that his brother did not have an ulterior motive. 

     "Because I love her!"

     "You what?" Both you and Thor answered. It was quiet for a moment as Loki sighed, ignoring Thor and turning to you. He held your hands in his, looking you in the eyes. 

     "This wasn't the way I wanted that to come out, we all know I'm not the best when it comes to admitting my feelings" he started, averting his gaze every now and again. "I know we have a complicated history, I understand if you could not love a monster like me, but" you cut him off by crashing your lips to his. Bringing your hands up to cup his face. 

     "You are no longer than monster, Loki. You've changed and I love you too" you admitted. A smile crept onto his lips as he kissed you again. 

     "I am very confused" Thor interrupted, pulling you both back to reality as you laughed. Thor looked at you both like a lost puppy, it was time to explain everything, yet again. 

***

     "I will kill this John fellow!" Thor announced, very loudly as Loki rolled his eyes. He was working on trying to restore the cabin you blew up while you filled Thor in. "I will also ensure that Steve pays for what he has done!" Thor had not wanted to believe you at first but couldn't deny that you had been telling the truth. 

     "That's sweet Thor, and as much as I want to see those two pay for what they did to me; we need to be patient" you told Thor. 

     "So, what is the plan?" Thor asked as Loki finally seemed to be making some headway with the cabin. It began to resemble a little more like a cabin, and less like a burnt piece of ruble. 

     "We are waiting for Tony and Clint to get back to us with some intel, then we go from there" you told him. It wasn't much yet, but hopefully something would come up soon. 

     "Then I offer you my services in protection as well, no harm will come to you as long as there is breath in my body" Thor offered, taking your hand and kissing it. Before you could tell him that it was unnecessary you heard Loki yell triumphantly. You laughed, averting your gaze from Thor over to Loki, the cabin was back together but bigger than before. 

     "What are you up to, Trickster?" You asked, things looked different. 

     "Come in and see" he smirked, ushering you and Thor into the cabin. You shook your head but complied, waking in to the newly formed cabin. It was completely changed; the old and rusty appliances now sparkled and creaky floor boards were replaced with new wood. Even the upstairs had changed from what you could see, instead of a rickety ladder, there was a lovely spiral staircase. The furniture was brand new, plush and looked like it would have been very expensive if you hadn't watched Loki use his magic. 

     You were right when you thought the cabin looked bigger, now instead of just the one room, there were a few off to the side with beds, from what you could see. You walked over to the bathroom and even that was bigger and newer than before. 

     "This is amazing Loki" you told him, unable to believe he was able to create all this out of magic. His smile soon faded and you watched him wobble slightly. You lunged for him, catching him before he could fall. 

     "I'm glad you like it" he forced a smile up at you as you cradled his head in your lap.

     "What's wrong love?" You were concerned, looking over for any signs of obvious trauma but there didn't seem to be anything. 

     "He used too much magic, he is simply exhausted Lady (Y/N), he needs to rest" Thor's voice came, trying to soothe your worries. 

     "You shouldn't have done so much Loki, I didn't need all this stuff" you scolded him. Thor bent down and helped you move him to the couch, propping his head on a pillow. 

     "You deserved it" was all he said, his eyes were closing. You laughed and kissed the top of his head, soothing him. 

     "I love you, stubborn Trickster". 


	15. Chapter 15

                You moved the hair out of Loki’s face, leaving him to rest in peace. You moved to the new kitchen, getting someone to eat ready for you and Thor. You worked in silence, Thor did not seem up to chatting and neither did you. It had been a long day.

                “So what’s your plan?” You ask Thor, handing him a plate. You sat down at the new table with Thor who began shoving the food into his face quickly. You thought he might choke for a moment but as soon as thought came up, he was done eating.

                “What do you mean?” He asked, mouth still full. You thought the urge to show your discussed and instead, focused on your own food.

                “I mean, if you go back to the tower, you will need to lie. We all know that you’re a terrible lair, but Steve may suspect something if you just don’t go back” you explained, and he looked at you thoughtfully. You didn’t think that it crossed his mind what he was going to do. Before he was able to speak, a knock came to the door. You looked at it strangely, you weren’t expecting anyone. Getting up from the chair, you went to answer it, but Thor stopped you.

                “My brother is incapacitated, it falls to me to protect you” Thor told you, shoving him behind you while he went to the door. You wanted to fight with him about it, that you could protect yourself but knew there was no chance he would give in. He quietly made his way to the door and opened it, keeping Mjolnir above his head and ready to strike whomever was on the other side. The door flew opened but the hammer stopped.

                “Holy hell Thor!” Clint yelled, ducking out of the way of the unmoving hammer. You laughed from the side at Clint, that’s when Natasha seen you.

                “(Y/N)! Clint told me everything, why didn’t you tell me!” She cried, moving past Thor and into the cabin. She brought you in to a bone crushing hug, gripping you so tight that your feet lifted off the ground. You tried to catch your breath, asking Natasha to let you go, but only a squeak came out.

                “Kindly let my lady go, Black Widow, it does not seem that she can breathe in your grip” Loki’s voice startled everyone. He was up, but just barely. Natasha, in her surprise, let you go and you rushed over to Loki.

                “Are you okay?” You ask, looking him over to ensure that he was, in fact, alright. He looked tired, but there didn’t seem to be anything physically wrong with him.

                “I’m fine, my love. What’s going on here?” Loki asked, looking at all the people suddenly in the small cabin. He had hoped to wake up to spend some quality time with you, but it didn’t look like he was going to get what he wanted.

                “Actually, I was just going to ask the same thing” you tell him as he brings you into his side, arm around you protectively.

                “So Clint wasn’t just pulling my leg, this is really happening?” Natasha asked, pointing to you and Loki. You smiled, kissing Loki on the cheek as if that would confirm her suspicions. Her eyes narrowed at Loki, a finger pointed towards him in accusation. “If you hurt her, I will kill you” she said quietly. Loki laughed but held his hand up in defense.

                “I wouldn’t dream of it” he answered. Natasha nodded, looking about the cabin.

                “I came as soon as Clint told me what was happening, you can trust me” Natasha started. “We actually found some information on John that may be useful. He goes to a specific place at least once a month, the weird thing is, its suppose to be abandoned years ago” Natasha handed you a file with the information.

                “Thanks, this could be a Hydra base” you conceived, flipping through the file quickly. Loki was glancing over your shoulder, reading what he could before you flipped the page.

                “Promise that you will not go alone?” Clint asked of you. You nodded your head, you would not be dragging the Avengers into your fight, but you knew that Loki would never allow you to go by yourself.

                “She will never be alone ever again” Loki said, albeit a little aggressively as he pins you to his side. You chuckle at his insistence, knowing he was moments away from getting angry once more. You placed a hand on his chest, bringing his attention back to you.

                “I love you too” you responded, and he smiled.

                “Alright as cute as this is, what do you need Clint and I to do?” Natasha asked. You sighed, thinking about it for a moment.

                “I need Thor to stay here, he is a terrible liar and now that he knows everything, we cannot have him interacting with Steve” you respond, it was the only logical thing to do with him at this point.

                “Where should we say he is?” Clint asked. Thor kept looking between you and Loki, to Natasha and Clint.

                “We can tell him that I went back to Asgard, to track Loki” Thor added. You had to admit, that was a good plan. No one would suspect anything if Thor was simply going back to Asgard. You nodded your head, letting Natasha and Clint know that it was a good plan.

                “Alright, sounds good. Tony told us not to stay too long, we should get back” Clint told you, motioning for Natasha to follow him. She paused for a moment before running to you and wrapping you up in her arms.

                “If you need anything, I am always here for you” she whispered in your ear. You nodded your head, kissing her cheek.

                “Please be careful, watch over bird brain over there” you smile, gesturing to Clint who rolls his eyes.

                “Oh, I will!” Natasha laughed, taking Clint and heading out of the cabin. You watched them fly away with the Quinjet, head on Loki’s shoulders. You sighed, you weren’t sure how long it would be until you would see them again. Now you had a job to do though, the file in your hand would need to be looked over before planning anything.

                You heard a crash and a loud apology from Thor, explaining that he had been looking for something to eat. You chuckled and looked up at Loki who rolled his eyes.

                “ I don’t think we’ll be getting alone time anymore” you laughed. Watching Loki angrily turn around to watch his brother stumble to fix his mess. Loki looked down at you and smile, almost too sweetly before whispering in your ear.

                “We will if I stab him”.  


	16. Chapter 16

     "Exactly how long will my oaf of a brother be staying with us?" Loki asked, for what felt like the thousandth time. Thor was not a great roommate, that you would admit. He was loud when you and Loki were trying to read, he was easily bored and prone to accidentally destroying things. Currently he was laying on the floor after falling on to the couch, which had promptly broke under his sudden weight. 

     "Sorry brother, I did not realize it would break" Thor responded while you laughed. He looked with confusion at the pieces, trying to find out how to put it back together. Loki sighed, waving his arm and fixing the couch in a matter of seconds. 

     "Be sure to sit down gently this time" Loki warned. You put your book down and got the file that Natasha had given you, going over it one more time. You had developed a plan and intended to go through with it tomorrow. It was making you anxious though. 

     "We should go over everything one more time" you told them, wanting to be sure they were clear on the plan as well. 

     "Love, we've been over this a thousand times, just try to relax for a bit" Loki tried. You sighed but nodded, he was right, there would be no use going over it again, all it would do was annoy the Asgardian's in the room. 

     "Fine, I will try and get some sleep I think" you told them. You got up and stretched, hearing some of your bones crack. 

     "I will be in shortly love" Loki smiled as you bent down and kissed him. You headed up to the room you two now shared, preparing for a night of restless sleep. 

***

     You woke up and got ready quickly, unable to sit still thanks to anxiety about the mission. It was just going to be three of you instead of the whole team, it made you nervous, but it was easier this way. You didn't want to risk Steve finding out if you asked the others for help. 

     Loki got up early as well, sensing the moment you had gotten out of bed. He would try to calm you as you got ready, telling you that he wouldn’t let anything happen to you. You heard his words, but it wasn't working to calm your nerves. Eventually, you were tired of hearing his optimism and settled for kissing him. It took him by surprise, but he quickly settled into the kiss, hugging you closer to him. When you pulled away, you smirked. 

     "Thought that would shut you up" you laughed, and he rolled his eyes. You laughed and grabbed an elastic to put up your hair up. You placed a gun in a holster by your hip, just in case. 

     "Time to go!" Thor yelled from downstairs. Loki took a moment to bring you into his arms once more, passionately kissing you. 

     "We'll be fine, love" he said and you nodded, more willing to believe him this time. You took his hand and headed downstairs where Thor was waiting, already in his Asgardian amour with his hammer by his side. 

     "Alright, let's do this" you said as Loki grabbed Thor's shoulder, using his magic to bring you all to the location. Once you landed, you looked around. The building truly did look abandoned. Overgrown grass and bushes covered most of the building, except the door. 

     "Should we just go in the front door?" Thor asked, looking around the building to see in there was another entrance. You sighed, you weren't sure how many people would be in there, but it looked to be the only way in. 

     "If you two open the door, I can use my sonic scream to disable machines and at least confuse any people that may be in there" you told them. You had been hoping for a back entrance to sneak in, but this was plan B and it would have to do. The gods nodded and got into position, leaving you in line with the door. 

     You took a deep breath as Loki and Thor threw opened the door, then you screamed as long as you could. When you were satisfied, you stopped and caught your breath. Loki placed a hand on your hand while you did, he and Thor both investigated the room. No alarms were going off, you hoped that was because of you, not because the information was wrong. 

     With your breath caught, you got up and walked in with the other two. Five men were on the ground, mostly unconscious but one held his ears, withering in pain. Loki grabbed him before he could notice the intruders while Thor gathered the others, tying them together. 

     "Where is your leader?" Loki tried, but it didn't seem to affect the man. Blood poured out of his ear and you tapped Loki's shoulder. 

     "I don't think he can hear you, I may have deafened them" you told him. Loki nodded thoughtfully before going through some of the desks, looking for pen and paper you assumed. Once he found one, he wrote his question down and presented it to the still-dazed agent. While Loki did that, you looked around. 

     There were papers littering old desks, it didn't look like facility had been used much in the past year or so. There were pictures in certain employee files, so you could match some of the names with the faces that were being tied up. You grabbed the ones you didn't recognize, hoping they would be of use to you later. 

     You also found logs, detailing experiments too horrific for you to continue to read. There were pictures and the names of the agents who carried out the experiments. You looked around at the men you disabled, recognizing them from the pictures next to their names and the files you had already looked through. You threw that file and grabbed your gun. It took you just a few seconds to have the gun aimed at the man's head, with a surprised Loki backing away. 

     "What are you doing, (Y/N)?" Loki asked. Thor noticed something amiss and ran over. Your anger was unlike anything you had felt before. 

     "They experiment on people here, on children" you seethed, the man couldn't hear you, but he smiled. Loki's eyes darkened, and you knew he wouldn't stop you. This is what you did after all, right? Took out the bad guys, if anyone qualified as bad, it would be him. 

     "Maybe we should leave them for Shield" Thor's voice came, calmer than you were expecting. You could explain why that wouldn't work, but instead you pulled the trigger. The shot rang out in the empty space, an awkward silence then fell on the group. 

     "Find out what you can about John and any leaders we should go after" you told them before walking away. You wanted to explore the rest of the warehouse, wondering if there was anything useful that could be used. 

     You rounded the corner, the faint voices of Loki and Thor fading into the distance. You got to an area with cells, they all seemed empty but you checked them individually anyone. Some of them contained stained blood on the grey concrete floor, some of them didn't seem used at all, then you came to one that stood out from the others. It looked like someone lived in it, and recently. There was a clipboard next to the door that you grabbed, the name of the experiment at the top. James Buchanan  Barnes, you knew that name, but from where?

     The sound of metal scrapping against itself caused you to drop the clipboard and turn around. Before you could get a good look at the supposed threat, a large fist came down and connected with your face. You cursed and backed away quickly, getting ready for a fight. When you looked up, you seen a disheveled man with a metal arm, he glared at you. 

     That's when it hit you, you knew the name because of Steve. He often talked about his friend from the war, Bucky, he called him. The picture that Steve carried around was a dead ringer for the man in front of you, he was slightly older with longer hair and a missing arm, but it was him. 

     He tried to attack you again but you spin around, causing him to miss his target. You played defense, letting the large man tire himself out, but sometime told you that wasn't going to be happening anytime soon. You narrowly missed another punch but got a kick to his abdomen at the same time. 

     "Bucky, stop!" You screamed, it seemed to take the man off guard because he stopped in his tracks. His eye and hand twitched, you could tell he was trying hard not to attack you. You quickly grabbed his head and threw it against your knee, knocking him out cold. You hoped he wasn't too hurt, but you needed him unconscious. 

     "(Y/N)! Are you okay, what happened?" Loki's frantic voice called out as he and Thor ran over to you. Once he was close enough, he noticed a man lying on the ground. "Who's he?" Loki asked. 

     "One of the experiments, and Steve's old war buddy" you explained, it didn't ease their confusion but they both seemed to let it go for now. 

     "Are you alright?" Thor asked, you were sure your face was bruising already. 

     "Yes, I'm fine Thor" you told him, you knew better than you lie to Loki though. You winced when Loki brought up his hand and gently touched the area that Bucky fist connected with your face. The gently tingle of his magic flowed over you and you smiled and added your thanks. 

     "Are we killing him?" Loki asked and you shook your head. You grabbed the clipboard that you dropped and took all the papers on it, you wanted to know exactly what they did to him. 

     "No, we are taking him back with us". 


	17. Chapter 17

     "I hope you're plan includes more than just leaving him tied up in here" Loki asked, securing the ropes around Bucky's ankles and wrist. To be honest, you hadn't thought much about it, beyond actually getting him to the cabin, which was now a mess. Documents that you had taken back with you were scattered across every flat surface and Bucky had woken up twice already and tried to kill everyone. It took all three of you to get him back down. 

     "Well, I was sort of hoping we would figure it out as we go", you responded. Loki glared at you as he finished tying the prisoner up. 

     "Great plan, my love" he answered sarcastically. You rolled yours eyes and sat down next to Thor on the couch, arms crossed. 

     "My brother has a point, this isn't going to keep working. Eventually he will get out and kill one of us" Thor currently had a pack of ice to his forehead. He had taken the brunt of Bucky's aggression during the last fight, moving you out of the way. 

     "I know" you sighed. "I swear this isn't the Bucky that Steve use to talk about. The only time I seen the Captain's eyes light up is when he talked about that man right there" you pointed to the unconscious solider. "They must have done something to him" you explain. You had been over his paper work a few times, they noted a few tests they had done and experiments but nothing to say how to reverse it, of course. 

     "He is the Captain's friend, are we so sure we should be helping him?" Loki asked, walking over to the living room and sitting down opposite of you and Thor. 

     "He has nothing to do with Steve now, and he needs our help" you told Loki, a little more aggressively than you had planned but he nodded anyway. 

     "Well, if you're serious about this, then I think there is something we can do. It's not going to be easy though" Loki advised. 

     "When is it ever easy?" You laughed. Loki smiled at that but then looked back at the man in the chair and sighed. 

     "We should start right away then, before he wakes up and attacks us" Loki got up quickly. He brought another chair over to Bucky and placed it in front of him. He sat down and faced the man while you and Thor looked at each other curiously. 

     "What exactly are we doing?" You asked, a little confused. 

     "I can put myself into anothers mind, I tend not to because it’s a drain on magic. However, if I can find the old Bucky, the one who was around before Hyrda began messing with his head, I may be able to break whatever they did to him" Loki explained while getting comfortable in the chair. He was very close to Bucky now, and you hoped the he wouldn't wake. 

     "Like mother use to do?" Thor asked and Loki nodded. You turned to Thor, hoping for an explanation while Loki got ready. "Mother would use this technique to help children who witnessed war and other tragedies. Mostly to help them cope, but if it was really bad, blocking the memory out altogether" he paused and turned to Loki. "I remember her doing that, she would be out for a full day afterwards" Thor finished. 

     "That's where you come in (Y/N)" Loki started. "If I can siphon off some of your magic, then the drain won't be as bad" Loki explained. "If that's alright with you, of course" Loki quickly added. You grabbed his shoulder and smiled. 

     "What do you need me to do?" He smiled and made himself comfortable, facing Bucky and placing a hand on his head. 

     "All I need is for you to keep contact with me, your hands on my shoulders works just fine" he smirked. You rolled your eyes and moved behind him, hands resting on both shoulders. "Whatever happens Thor, do not interrupt and do not touch any of us" Loki warned and Thor nodded. You bent down and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek before started. 

***

     It had been roughly an hour since Loki started the process. It is hadn't been for the constant fatigue getting worse, you would assume he wasn't doing anything at all. Your knees wanted to give out, but you stayed up. You had the easy job, you kept telling yourself. Thor would whisper over to you every now and again, insuring that you were alright. You gave him the same answer every time, 'never been better'.

     Loki on the other hand, looked like he was struggling with someone unseen. He would groan, wince and hiss like he was in pain, but never moved beyond that. You kept hoping it would be over soon, but each time it just kept going. Your eyes were beginning to close but Thor called out to you, waking you up again. 

     You heard Loki curse as he pulled away his hand. You couldn’t help but drop to the floor now, trying to hold yourself up with your arms. 

     "Did it work?" You asked. Loki looked angry as he looked at you, but then soften his expression, like he realized where he was again. 

     "A little, I think it's going to take a few sessions though. We can start again after we’ve rested" Loki explained and you nodded. There was no argument left in you, you wanted to continue, but knew that was not possible. You turned to Bucky, he looked almost peaceful as he slept, as if nothing bad had ever happened to him. Your heart broke for him as you realized things we not going to be easier for him. 

     "You two go rest, I will watch the prisoner" Thor helped you to your feet and grabbed Loki off the chair. You both grumbled a protest but let him haul you up regardless. Thor gave you both a gentle push towards the stairs and you both managed to stagger up somehow. You fell on the bed, Loki doing the same right next to you. 

     "Love you" he mumbled into the comfortable. You mumbled an 'I love you too' back and promptly fell into darkness. 

***

     "I feel like I've been hit by a truck" you complained as you made your way downstairs to get something to eat. You had both slept almost twelve hours and Loki was just getting out of bed as well. 

     "I do as well, darling" Loki yelled from above, it did nothing to comfort you though. It just meant you both felt terrible. Thor was going through bags of groceries that you didn't have before you had fallen asleep. 

     "Where the hell did all this come from?" You asked, looking into a few bags. There was fresh produce, pop tarts and some junk food. 

     "Happy delivered some on behalf of Tony, apparently he was worried about us starving" Thor said happily, spraying crumbs of pop tarts over you. You backed away from him as you wiped yourself off. 

     "That was nice of him" you say, although you wonder how you didn't hear the commotion. You grabbed a bag and got out some fruit, sitting down at the new kitchen table and eating them out of a container. It wasn't long before Loki came down as well and you handed him some food. "I'm assuming we both need to eat if we are to get anything done today" you told him and he nodded, taking the food you prepared for him out of your hand. 

     "Yes, it would be best if we got some energy before trying again. Did Barnes give you any problems while we slept?" Loki asked, sitting down across from you. 

     "No, he was out cold as well" Thor said. You looked over to Bucky, he was still sleeping. You hoped that was a good thing. The rest of the meal was enjoyed in silence, the only sound was of the birds outside. 

     Loki pushed his plate away from him, finally content. You had finished some time ago, not having the same appetite as Asgardians. Thor was soon to following, you were sure he ate at least three boxes of pop tarts before you convinced him to eat from fruit. You looked over at Bucky and Loki sighed, getting up from his seat and bringing the chair over to the same spot as yesterday. 

     "Let's get this over with" he said, he was still tired. You gave him a small laugh and following, kissing him of the cheek just as you had the day before. Then, it started all over again. 

     Loki groaned and your knees buckled around the half an hour mark, wanting to give out. Thor's hand went to reach out for you, to prevent you from falling, but he didn't touch you. He knew it could interfere with the process. Instead, you managed to keep contact with Loki and pull yourself back up. Loki's face contorted in pain, and you wanted to stop the process, especially when you noticed Bucky's eyes snap open. 

     "Shit" was all you managed before a blast threw you, Loki and Thor back away from Bucky. Loki landed beside you, just coming out of a daze. You looked up and Bucky was trying to leave the cabin, you couldn't let that happen so you followed. "We're trying to help you!" You yelled out as you followed him. He turned around, swung his arm around, trying to punch you. Adrenaline was running and you managed to dodge it, getting a kick to his abdomen. It looked like he was just as drained from the magic that Loki was using as you were. 

     Or so you thought, instead of fighting, Bucky ran back towards the cabin. Loki came out just in time to block his path, so he began to climb. 

     "Just great" you sighed. Thor came racing out in time to see Loki disappear and reappear on the roof as Bucky was getting there. Loki looked dizzy, he shouldn't of used magic. "Thor, I need a boost!" You called out. He nodded his head and you ran towards him, stepping on his outstretched hands as he catapulted you onto the roof. Bucky charged at Loki, you were quicker though and managed to push Loki out of the way, accidently letting him tumble off the roof.  Bucky landed on top of you, landing a punch to your face. 

     "Bucky, stop!" You yelled. You were surprised when he did. "Bucky, please, we're trying to help" you started, using the opportunity to push him off of you. He snarled as he got back to his feet, like a caged animal. "Bucky" you tried again. He paused, he seemed to be trying to work through the confusion. 

     "My name, how do you?" He couldn't seem to string along a complete sentence, but it was working, whatever Loki was doing, it was working. 

     "Steve Rogers told me about you, you were his best friend" you kept talking, trying to get through to him. You tried to move closer to him but in your exhaustion, your footing slipped. Bucky reached out and grabbed you, it wasn't enough to stop the fall, but he turned you around so he hit the ground, you on top of him. 

     "Help me, please" Bucky cried out, you could see the confusion, a battle going on his head that he had no control over. 

     "Move" Loki commanded and you did. Loki's hand connected with Bucky's head, getting to work again. You reached out, grabbing Loki to help in any way you could. Hauling yourself closer to him, you used his body to help support your own. You fought the need to sleep and watched them as Thor came and sat beside you. 

     "How can I help?" He whispered. You could feel his worry as he watched you struggle to stay awake. Bucky fell back into a deep sleep or trance, you weren't sure really. 

     "Don't let me fall asleep until Loki's done" you told Thor who nodded. A few minutes passed and you felt your eyes closing, but just as you asked of Thor, he managed to keep you awake. You repeated this cycle on and off until Loki let go and fell to the ground, causing your body to go with him. 

     "It's done, he should be himself again, although I could not remove the memories" Loki panted out, you nodded your head, signalling that you understood. 

     "Thor, can you get him inside to rest?" You asked and Thor nodded, picking the solider up and bringing him into the cabin. Your eyes were fighting to stay awake as Loki turned to you, a smile on his face and love in his eyes. 

     "You pushed me off a roof" he chuckled and you waved him off. 

     "You're fine". 


	18. Chapter 18

     You woke up in bed, with no memory of how you got there. You turned around, Loki was lying next to you, stirring from sleep as well. You turned around and cuddled into him, not wanting to get out of bed just yet.

     "Good morning" he mumbled, holding you tighter. He bent his head and kissed you, as he did he moved your torso on top of his, hands travelling down your sides to your thighs. You moaned in response, grinding your hips onto him.

     "Put those down or I will strike you down where you stand" Thor's booming voice caused both of you to stop.

     "You had the last two boxes, I think I can have one!" Bucky argued, and you sighed, moving off of a very disappointed Loki.

     "I forgot they were here for a moment, it was a very peaceful moment" he complained. You snickered, it was definitely a lot quieter when it was just you and the Trickster in the cabin. "I suppose we should get up and mediate, so a fight doesn't break out" Loki concluded, you nodded and got yourself out of bed. Both of you headed downstairs, it was a mess.

     "What the hell are the two of you doing!" You yelled. Food wrappers and clothes littered the floor. Bucky and Thor both paused their bickering, they looked like two children who had been caught fighting, which was pretty much what happened.

     "Oh, you're awake" Thor began, moving away from Bucky. Loki stood behind you with his arms crossed, looking down at the mess as well. "You've been asleep for a couple of days now. I have ensured that Bucky had been filled in on the mission" he finished, smiling brightly. 

     "And the two of you couldn't pick up after yourselves?" You asked. You hadn’t realised the two of you had been out for so long, no wonder you felt well rested. They both looked at each other, hoping for the other to respond.

     "I grew up with maids" was all Thor seemed to be able to come up with. You glared at him and turned to Bucky.

     "I've been crazy for the past 70 years?" He tried. You shook your head, these two were going to give you a headache. Loki leaned down to your ear.

     "I could just use magic to clean it up" he told you. You stopped him right there, glaring at him as well and it shut him up. He went back to standing behind you, waiting to see what would happen.

     "The two grown-ass men are going to clean up after themselves like responsible adults" you warned. "Loki and I are going to take a walk to the river, when we come back, I want this place spotless, do you understand me?"

     "Yes" both Thor and Bucky responded, looking at the floor instead of you. You nodded your head, satisfied with their answer. You continued down the stairs and Loki followed you out of the door. Once out, you changed both your outfits, you in a lovely green bikini and him in black swimming trunks. You turned around and smiled at Loki who burst out laughing.

     "I don't think I have seen Thor that scared of anyone since he was a child and mother would scold him for getting into fights. You are amazing, darling" he brought you into him, giving you a tight hug.

***

     When you got to the river, you left Loki's side, opting to jump right into where the deep part was. You knew this river like the back of your hand, spending many days and nights swimming in it or relaxing on the banks. You broke the surface, seeing Loki sit down at the edge.

     "What are you doing, come in here!" You called out. He smiled, watching your every move as you swam around, enjoying the feeling of the water against your skin.

     "I am not much of a swimmer" he admitted, "but do not fret love, I am enjoying the view" he told you. Well, that just wasn't going to do, you thought. A smirk played on your lips and he regarded you cautiously, wondering what you were doing. Your hands went to your back and then behind your neck, untying your bathing suit. You took it off and threw it at Loki.

     "How about now?" You called out. He caught your top and you could see the temptation in his eyes, he wasn't able to see too much with the dark water surrounding you.

     "You tempt me so, but I am afraid I must still refuse" he told you, clutching your top in his hands. You bit your lip and sunk underneath the water, slipping out of your bottoms. When you came back up to the surface, you threw the bottoms at Loki. You could see him watch you as you moved over to the shallow end, no one was around for miles, nor would they be, this was your best kept secret. You walked out of the water, enough to expose your breast, residual water dripped down you as you looked over to Loki.

     "You are wicked, Siren" Loki smirked, finally getting up. In a moment, he was with you, picking you up so you had to wrap your legs around him to keep you up. He kissed your passionately, your hands tangled in his hair. One hand stayed on your bottom, keeping you up, while the other snaked between you two to rub your clit. You gasped when his hand made contact; Loki took that moment to kiss down your neck, nibbling slightly.

     “Loki, I need you” you whispered into his ear. His hand disappeared from you and you whimpered.

     “Patience darling” Loki smirked before his full length was pressed into you. You gasped, feeling him stretch you after so long was wonderful. He wasted no time pumping in and out, his hand reaching back around to massage your clit. Your arms wrapped around his neck, helping to keep yourself up. Your orgasm began building and Loki could tell. His thrusting became harder and faster, whispering into your ear to let go. “Cum for me, my sweet” he commanded and that was all it took.

     “Yes, Loki!” You called out as you came. Loki soon followed, panting against your neck as he helped you back to your feet. You laid on a rock on the water, Loki joining you.

     “That was well overdue” Loki told you, pulling you into him. You nodded in agreement before you heard a loud bang and some yelling in the distance. “Was that-?”

     “I think it was” you answered. An unmistakable roar of anger called out and you knew instantly that Thor and Bucky were bickering once again.

     “I could swear we never talked about having children, my darling” Loki smirked, getting up and getting dressed. He brought you your bikini and you did the same. You laughed, the bickering still going on in the distance.

     “Well, I fear we are stuck with them now”.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I am not updating as quickly as I use to, and for that I apologize. I am busy with work as well as planning my wedding and the honeymoon. Plus, I decided to hand-make all the decorations for the wedding, a decision I am coming to regret, haha. Hope you enjoy the new chapter!

     You sat down on the steps of the cabin next to Bucky. Loki and Thor were training in the field, it was an amazing thing to watch. You had seen them both train before but it never failed to leave you in awe of their abilities. You pulled your eyes away and looked to Bucky. He was staring at them as well, but more calculating. 

     "How are you Bucky?" You asked, wondering in earnest if he was doing alright. You had heard him struggle with nightmares but tried to respect the boundaries he set in place. He didn't want to hurt you, no matter how many times you explained he wouldn't get that far, he still didn't believe you. 

     "A little overwhelmed" he responded honestly. You nodded your head, overwhelmed definitely made sense. Although you weren't entirely certain how to comfort him. 

     "So Thor told you what was going on?" You inquire, you knew the answer but weren't sure how else to bring up the conversation. Bucky looked away from the two Gods sparring and back at you, a look of sadness in his eyes. 

     "I'm not surprised about your husband, he is high up on Hydra's payroll. I am surprised to hear about Steve though" Bucky replied. You didn't blame him, you had been very surprised as well. 

     "I know he's your friend Bucky, if you want me to take you to him, I can" you offered. You weren't going to keep Bucky here against his will. 

     "No, you and Loki saved my life, I owe everything to you two. I just- I can't believe Steve would do something like that" he stuttered, still unsure how to process the news he had been given a few days ago. 

     "Yes, it was shocking. The more I think about it though, the more it makes sense. Steve does his duty, if those were his orders then I understand why he did it. They needed information and they could get that out of me without my knowledge" you admitted. 

     "It still wasn't right though, he used you, Shield used you" Bucky stressed. You smiled and put a comforting hand on his shoulder. 

     "I know, and they will pay for that. However, Hydra is still the number one priority and we need to take them down. For that, we need you help" you told him firmly and he nodded. You knew it wouldn't be hard to convince him to fight against Hydra, they had tried to turn him into a war machine. He turned to you and smiled. 

     "That, I will gladly do". 

***

     "Supper's ready!" You called out to the cabin. A sudden rush of thumping could be heard before everyone was seated at the table. You had made a large feast; the food Tony was providing was going a long way to keep the Asgardians and super soldier fed. You on the other hand, usually only took a small plate, you didn't need as much as they did. 

     "Is that all your eating?" Loki asked, concern written on his face. You laughed as you sat down with your small plate. 

     "Yes, this is plenty. I don't have your appetite, remember?" You told him. He nodded, you felt like you had to remind him of this every other day. You took a deep breath and looked at everyone. "Bucky tells me that he knows where Hydra's research base is and who we will there" you started the conversation. You knew Loki didn't want to have it, the thought of losing you in a fight was weighing on his mind a lot lately. 

     "The research base is in Sokovia, its houses all of their important weapons and people. It won't be easy to get in, the base is heavily guarded by Hydra soldiers and there are innocent people in there, like me, test subjects" he seethed at the thought, gripping his fork and breaking it. He mumbled a 'sorry' before catching a new fork you tossed over to him. 

     "Our top priority will be to get the innocent to safety, we can't risk them getting hurt" you told the others. You weren't going to be responsible for that. 

     "So how do you suppose we get in without hurting anyone?" Loki asked as the others turned to look at him. "Oh right, well that should be easy however traveling that far will be a drain on my magic" Loki informed you. You nodded your head, you had assumed that much. 

     "That's why I want to make this as much of a stealth mission as possible. We get in, get the prisoners free, take out a few of their top-ranking officials and get out before all hell breaks loose" you told them. 

     "Seems easy enough" Thor concluded. You hoped he was right, but plans had a way of ending badly and loudly. 

     "I hope so too, I would really like to see those monsters pay for the misery they caused" Bucky glared at his food. 

     "They will Bucky, but for now, eat up. Everyone is going to need their strength for tomorrow" you tell them. They all begin to really dig into their food, no one spoke for the remainder of the meal. 

***

     You laid with your bed, Loki's arms wrapped around you and all you could hear was Thor's snoring. It was hard to ignore when it was so loud, but you had gotten used to it, surprisingly. 

     "Are you sure we shouldn't call Stark and the others for aid?" Loki asked. You had been through this conversation a few times now, but he seemed persistence. 

     "As I already told you, I will not risk Steve finding out and screwing everything up in an attempt to get there first. You had more information than they did now, and you knew there were prisoners that needed protection. Calling the Avengers in would just put those prisoners at more risk. 

     "Fine, I'm allowed to worry about you though" Loki told you with a kiss to your temple. You smiled and turned to face him, capturing his lips in a passionate kiss. 

     "I know you worry for me, I worry for you as well" you told him. You smiled at him, your mood changing instantly.  "Plus, we're amazing, we got this".  


	20. Chapter 20

     You woke up the next morning, well rested and cuddled in Loki's arms. You twisted around so your hand fell onto his chest and your head rested on his shoulder. 

     "Did you sleep well?" He asked, bringing you in closer to his body. You were content and you did not want to get out of bed. 

     "Yes, I did, what about you?" You had a few restless areas over the course of the night, but for the most part, it had been pretty peaceful. 

     "Same, I enjoy sleeping next to you" Loki whispered, kissing your forehead. You could hear Bucky and Thor begin to get up and get ready, you wouldn't be able to stay in bed much longer. You looked up at Loki who had a mischievous smile on his face. He kissed you before you could ask what he was up to, moving his body on top of yours. As his lips left your mouth to trail kisses down your neck, his hand came up and clamped over your mouth. You realized why when he bit your neck and you tried to moan. 

     His hands traveled down your body, eagerly tracing over your hips, belly and then down to your pussy. As his hands reached where you wanted them, you arched your back and he tried to stifle a groan as he realized you were already wet. He let a finger slid in, then two; you wanted so badly to moan out his name but his hand stopped you. 

     He removed his fingers, making a show of licking them clean before he slowly pushed into you. He paused for a moment, you could tell he was trying not to make a sound, and it was proving difficult for him. He moved slowly, his mouth coming down to pepper kisses on your shoulder as his hand stayed in place, stopping you from making any sounds. He moved slow, not wanting the bed to make any noise as well. 

     Thor and Bucky were not conversing downstairs. You could easily hear their conversation as they were eating breakfast, discussing the mission and what they were likely going to find. You on the other hand, couldn't focus on that as Loki's length pushed in and out of you. Your hands gripped Loki's back tightly, sure to leave scratch marks when you were finished. 

     You were close, and he could tell. He picked up the pace slightly, making sure nothing made too much noise. You arched your back once more as you came undone, sending him over the edge as well. When you came down from your high, he stilled, catching his breath before rolling off of you. He grinned and turned his head to look at you. 

     "I love you", you smiled, there was no doubt in your mind that he did love you. You brought your hand up to cup his cheek. 

     "I love you too". 

***

     "So, is everyone clear on the plan?" You asked, pulling your hair up into a tight ponytail. Your armor was done, just as everyone else, and you gathered them in a circle. 

     "We will land inside of the base, hopefully where no one can see us, so we need to be quiet" Loki warned them. You all nodded your head and you took Loki's hand on yours, ready to go. You grabbed Bucky's hand with your free one and Thor grabbed Loki's shoulder. Loki took a deep breath before you felt a pulling sensation. 

     When you opened your eyes, you were in a small, cramped room, pressed against Bucky. It was supposed to have been a bigger room that you landed in, but at least you had gotten in undetected. Loki looked around to see your body pressed against Bucky's and he growled. 

     "Relax, this isn't on purpose, Loki" Bucky growled back. You laughed and searched behind you, finding a door knob. Slowly, you opened it and managed to lean back and peak into the next room. It was bigger but still, no one was there. 

     You shoved the door opened fell out, Bucky landing next to you on the ground. You were thankful he did not land on top of you, that would have hurt and Loki would not have been happy. 

     "Well, so far so good" you whispered as Loki helped you off the ground. You dusted yourself off and looked around, you seemed to have landed in an office of some sort. 

     "Hey (Y/N), isn't this you?" Bucky asked, holding up a picture. You walked up to him and took the picture. It was the same one that had been up in your apartment. 

     "Is this John's office?" Thor asked and you looked around, taking a closer look at all the material possessions. It stood out to you now and you cursed. 

     "Yes, it seems so" you answered, putting the picture back where Bucky had found it. "We should leave before he comes back, remember our first priority is rescuing the prisoners" you reminded everyone but mostly Loki. He looked like he wanted to stay and wait for John to return. 

     "Yes, you're right darling. We should go" Loki sighed, he didn’t want to make you angry but his desire to kill your husband for what he had done was sure to take over soon. You gripped Loki's hand, trying to ground him. "Do you think you can get us there Bucky?" Loki asked, trying to distract himself. 

     "I think so" Bucky replied, taking the lead. You followed Loki and Thor stayed behind you. You were trying to remain quiet, at least until you could get the prisoners out, then all hell could break loose, but not before. The base seemed quiet and dreary, there was no sunshine and no colors other than dark grey. 

     Just the sight of this place was driving you mad. When you had been at the cabin, with Loki, you could forget all about this. All about what your husband had done to you, and what he had done to other innocent people. Now, however, all that was being brought you light and you felt yourself wanting to be sick. You tried to keep it down, you would have time to do that later, now you needed to concentrate. 

     You felt Loki squeeze your hand, just as you had done for him earlier, he was grounding you back in reality and you appreciated it. You came to a halt as Bucky looked down into what seemed like a dark hole. 

     "Prisoners are usually kept in the basement, should be right down here" Bucky looked nervous, you didn't blame him for not wanting to go down there. Especially if it looked like where he would have been held. 

     "Stay up here and keep guard, call out if something happens" you told him. You could see the look of relief in his eyes, but you didn't bring it up. He nodded his head and moved aside so you, Loki and Thor could go down. 

     It was hard to see, everything was so dark. You took the steps carefully, not wanting to fall down a long flight of stairs. You could feel Loki grab onto your hand, probably sensing your hesitation in the dark. A small light was visible at the end and you walked towards it. Once off the steps, you could see clearer. Large cages lined the walls, but the ones you could see into were empty. 

     You walked down the hall, checking all the cages as you went. Some still had dried blood on them, but you didn't want to think about that. You were looking for survivors, but there didn't seem to be any. You got to the last few cages; you were met with two pairs of eyes staring at you. You smiled, putting your hand to the glass. 

     "We're here to save you". 


	21. Chapter 21

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am taking this fic in a whole other direction than the movies, so I hope you enjoy!

     "Who are you?" The woman asked, her accent was thick accent. Her hair was brown and she had been dressed in prison clothes, much like the man in the cell with her. His hair was blonde and he regarded you with suspicious as he moved in front of the woman. 

     "My name is (Y/N), I'm here to burn this place to the ground" you smiled at them. They looked between each other then back at you, Thor and Loki. Loki got to work on the lock as you spoke with them. 

     "My name is Pietro and this is my sister, Wanda" he replied and you nodded at both of them, giving them a large smile. 

     "How long have you been here?" Thor asked as Loki got the cell opened. He held it open wide for them and they stepped out tentatively. They seemed to wait for something to happen, and when nothing did, they visible relaxed. 

     "A few years now" Pietro told them. You wanted to say that you were sorry for them, but pity wasn't what they needed right now. Now, it was all about survival. "How do we know that we can trust you?" Pietro asked. 

     "Good question, you don't, but if you want to get out of here then I suggest you at least play along for now" you told him. He looked over at his sister, they looked like they were thinking about it. They both nodded their heads. 

     "Guys! We have a problem!" Bucky yelled out from the top of the stairs before sirens began blasting through the building. 

     "Damn, I thought we would have more time than this" you cursed before turning to Thor. "I want you to keep them safe, get them out of here and meet us where we started" you told them. Thor looked like he wanted to argue but decided against it and nodded. 

     You and Loki ran up the steps to meet with Bucky. Thor ushered the twins up too but took the opposite direction of the three of you. You knew Thor hated to be out of the fight, but you wanted them safe. You turned a corner and ran into Loki's back. The hallway was being blocked by very large guards. 

     "Do what you need to do doll, Loki and I will take care of these guys" Bucky told you. Loki gave you a quick kiss and smiled. 

     "Be careful love" he told you before materializing his daggers. You watched for a moment, wondering if you should just help instead. You turned and ran the other way, finding your way back to John's office. You hoped with the alarms going off, he would retreat back there. 

     You didn't run into any more guards on your way, luckily. You turned once more, recognizing the hall; you were close. Rounding the last corner, you stopped in your tracks.

     "Let us pass" Thor requested, the twins were behind his large body as John pointed the gun at Thor's head. It wasn't a normal gun, so you weren't sure what it would do if the trigger was pulled. 

     "Let them go, your quarrel is with me, husband" you spoke loudly. Thor pushed the twins to the side, out of the way. You could see him snarl at you but you paid him no attention. "Get them out of here Thor, I will handle this" you told him. 

     "I should stay with you" he argued. He knew Loki would want you protected, but you didn't need him right now. You smiled at him. 

     "This is something I need to do on my own, go, get them to safety" you told him again. He nodded, dragging the confused twins along with him. You watched them go before turning your sights on John again. The gun was pointing at you this time, but he smiled and put it down. 

     "Come to beg me to take you back, have you?" He laughed. You rolled your eyes and shook your head. 

     "Not even close, asshole" you responded. Your hand grazed the dagger by your thigh, ready to grab it at a moment's notice. 

     "Too bad, I was about to go easy on you" he spoke in a mocking tone. You watched his trigger hand twitch and let out a scream. It was far louder than any sonic scream you had produced before, it sent John flying back and the walls of the hallway and crumbling down. 

     When you stopped, you waited for a brief moment to watch John struggle to his feet. You raced over to him, dagger in your hand. You weren't going to let him get the upper hand. Once next to him, you kicked him in the face, knocking him down once more. You took the opportunity to kick the gun away from, ensuring he didn't have a weapon. 

     "How does it feel? To be powerless, just as helpless as those you prey on?" You asked, crouching down next to him. For all your hatred of him, there was still some part of you that pitied him. 

     "I will kill you, you bitch" he spat blood towards you. You rolled your eyes and moved away from him slightly. 

     "(Y/N)!" You heard your name being shouted and you made the mistake of looking away from your husband. Loki and Bucky ran to you, their clothes blood but it didn't look like they were hurt. In an instant, you were on your feet again as John pulled you close to him. An arm snaking around your waist and a new gun pointing at your temple. You should have checked for other weapons, you cursed yourself for that. 

     "Let her go" Loki growled, his face darkened and visible angered. Bucky looked worried, about you or about what Loki would do, you weren't sure. 

     "One step closer and I will blow her pretty little head off" John told them. If Loki's glare could have killed, you were sure John would have been dead by now. Loki was jealous, he didn't like anyone touching you, let alone your husband. 

     "Let her go and I will make your death quick and painless" Loki offered. John simply scoffed and Loki did something unexpected, he smiled. "My love, do you remember one of the first times we were training and I pinned you to a wall, my body weight keeping you there" he asked. You felt John tense as Loki spoke calmly to you and you smiled. 

     "Of course, darling, how could I forget" you smiled too. Bucky looked terribly uncomfortable but watched as the back of your head collided with John's nose and swept your leg, knocking John down. Loki was by your side in an instant, making sure you were okay before he set his sights on the man who was trying to scramble away. 

     "You are going to pay for what you've done" Loki spat, all pleasantries gone from his tone as he gently pushed you towards Bucky for protection. You weren't going to argue, not when Loki got like this. 

     "She deserved it, she's a monster; she killed her family you know" John huffed as he grabbed the gun. He wasted no time pulling the trigger but Loki's magic deflected it easily. John finally ran out of ammo as Loki closed in on him, grabbing him by the collar and throwing him in the air. He hit the ceiling with a loud bang and then back onto the ground. You winced and moved into Bucky a little, a little for comfort and a little to block the debris that was falling down. 

     "You are a worthless piece of scum, if anyone is the monster, it's you. You didn't deserve her love" Loki growled as he picked John up and tossed him once more, this time from side to side. John landed on the ground, coughing up blood but still glared at Loki. 

     "Oh, and I suppose you do?" He asked, still trying to act like he was going to win this fight. Loki laughed, picking the man up again, holding him still. 

     "I will never deserve her but at least I will treat her like a Queen, my Queen" Loki told him with a smile before snapping his neck. For all the terrible things Loki had said he would do to John, given the chance, that death was relatively quick. Not that you were complaining, you wanted to get out of this place as soon as you could. 

     You left Bucky's arms and through yourself into Loki's. You kissed him passionately and he returned it, happy to have you in his arms again. 

     "I think we missed all the fun!" Thor's booming voice caused you both to separate but he still held you close. 

     "I thought I told you to keep them safe" you asked Thor. He looked at you sheepishly, the guilty look on his face was evident. 

     "He did, but we wanted to help. But it looks like we're too late" Wanda told you, looking down at John's body. "Good riddance" she mumbled before looking back up at the others. 

     "So, what do we do now?" Bucky asked looking around, the place was absolutely trashed from the fight. You looked around as well, thinking in the process. 

     "Well I suppose we should gather what information we can, that way it doesn't fall into the wrong hands" you told them. 

     "On it!" Pietro announced before taking off in the blink of an eye. One by one, boxes were set by your feet as you felt the air around you move every time he raced back for another. 

     "Wow, he's fast" you mumbled. Wanda laughed and nodded her head. 

     "They called him Quicksilver" she offered. 

     "Good name, what about you?" You asked. You realized that you didn't really know anything about these two. 

     "Scarlet Witch" she told you, a red mist flowed around her hand. Loki was impressed and moved closer, playing with the mist. "I don't know the limits of my powers, but I know enough to control it" she told him and he smiled. 

     "I think I can help with that" he offered and she looked at him excitedly as her brother dropped the last box by your feet. 

     "All done!" He announced. "What needs to be done next?" He asked, they seemed eager to help. You looked at both of them and wondered if they had any other family, they probably wanted to go home. 

     "Loki can drop you both off anywhere you like, if you have family that misses you" you trailed off when you saw the look on their faces; they didn't have anyone else. "Or, you are more than welcome to come with us" you offered with a large smile on your face. They smiled and nodded at you so you turned to Loki. 

     "Let's go home". 


	22. Chapter 22

     "Loki, you need to rest" you tried to tell him as he began making additions to your no longer small cabin. He had been adamant that they have a place to sleep if they were staying. For all the bad things people said about Loki, he was quite the caretaker, you realized. 

     "I will be fine" he told you softly. You knew it was a lie but opted not to argue with him, it was pointless. You rolled your eyes and shook your head, earning a hearty chuckle from Thor. You, Thor and Bucky were filling in the twins on the mission and the back story of why you were all here.

     "So we go after Shield next and then this Steve Rogers?" Wanda asked, seeing if she got the information straight this time. It was a lot of information to process but they were astoundingly quick with offering their help. 

     "The Captain is mine to deal with" Loki growled from the sidelines as you took a seat. You chuckled, getting comfortable on your couch next to Thor. 

     "Yes brother, we all know your distaste for him" Thor answered. Loki didn't say anything else, he simply continued to work on the cabin which was close to being finished. 

     "From what I hear, he would deserve it" Wanda mumbled, arms crossed over her chest. You smiled at that, it was nice having friends who had your back. 

     "Steve was my friend, I think we just need to reach out to him" Bucky tried to reason and you could see the daggers in Loki's eyes as he glared at the back of Bucky's head. Bucky had been conflicted, you knew that and you wanted to keep him out of it as much as possible. 

     "Steve doesn't matter right now, our first priority will be Shield, that's where Steve's orders would have come from" you told them firmly. They all nodded, at least that much could be agreed upon. You smiled at them all. "Until then, we need to rest. Started tomorrow we are going to work on fighting skills with Pietro and Wanda, Loki will be teaching you to hone your powers" you explained. 

     "All done" Loki sighed in relief. He stumbled slightly and you rushed over to catch him before he fell to the ground. You could an extension to the hallway and two more bedrooms added. 

     "Wonderful job love, but now you need to rest as well" you told him. He looked like he wanted to argue but his eyes were closed and he was near asleep. You looked at the others. "All of you, get some rest" you told them before using your magic to bring Loki to your bedroom. You tucked him into bed and cuddled up next to him, falling asleep to the rhythm of his heartbeat. 

***

     You shot up in bed when you heard a large crash. Loki was up right beside you, dagger in his hands and ready to protect you. 

     "What they hell was that for!" You heard Pietro yelled. You rolled your eyes and fell back on the bed. Loki's dagger vanished and he nuzzle his face into the crook of your neck. 

     "You keep running around me, it's making me dizzy!" Bucky yelled back. You could feel Loki let out a soft chuckle against your skin. 

     "Why do we keep collecting strays" he asked. "This wasn't what I had in mind when I ran away with you" you added. You laughed and pushed his head up so you could see his face. 

     "What did you think was going to happen?" You asked, eyebrow raised. His hand snaked around your body, his thump gently caressing your hip bone. 

     "I wanted to have you all to myself, whenever and wherever I pleased" he smirked and you rolled your eyes, but smiled nonetheless. Your hands traced over his chest muscles, trying not to think too much about the idea he now put in your head. 

     "Well, as much as I would love that, we do have strays to train" you snickered as he sighed but threw the blankets off you both anyway. You quickly got dressed and walked downstairs, hoping not to face a large mess. 

     Thor was on his hands and knees cleaning up a few jars, you assumed that was the crash you had heard earlier. It was odd to see Thor cleaning anything without you having to yell at him about it first, you were impressed. 

     "Can we start training, they are driving me crazy" Thor pleaded. You and Loki both stifled a laugh, at least he knew how you both felt now. 

     "Alright newbies, outside!" You yelled. You followed them out, ready to see where they stood in forms of hand to hand combat. Loki and Wanda took off on their own, he had been eager to see what her abilities would entail. 

     Although your magical training had taken a backseat, you and Loki both still trained and you were getting better every day. You no longer blew up random objects with your anger, that power had come a long way. You were even able to teleport yourself short distances. Other than that, it was the main things you used your magic for, summoning weapons, getting changed and doing your hair. It was better to leave the magical training to Loki. 

     "Alright, so Thor you will be with Bucky and I will be with Pietro" you told Thor who nodded. He swung his hammer and smiled at Bucky. You had a feeling he had been looking forward to this, they had both been getting on each other's nerves, probably best to let them fight it out. 

     "So, what first?" Pietro asked excitedly. You smiled at his excitement. 

     "Try and hit me" you told him. He balked at that. "Come on, I can handle it" you smiled. He paused for a moment but then rushed forward. As soon as you seen him twitch, it told you he was going to move and you let out a scream. It knocked him back a few feet and he tumbled another foot or so. You smiled as he looked bewildered. "Lesson one, you can't always rely on your speed" you smirked. 

    "I didn't know you could do that, that's not fair" he grumbled. You laughed out loud, not even trying to hide it. You couldn’t help it, he looked like a cranky toddler. 

     "When we go on missions, most of the time we have no idea what our enemies can do. We work as a team and we learn how to defend ourselves without magic or our abilities" you tell him. He gets up from the ground and nods. "Alright, we will start with a few basic moves". 

***

     A few hours had passed before Wanda and Loki were back. They both looked exhausted but happy. They watched as you flipped Pietro, having him land on the ground with your hand on his back, keeping him still. 

     "Don't you two look content" you smiled as Loki came over to you. You lifted yourself off Pietro and met him for a kiss. 

     "I think training went well, how did you fair?" Loki asked. Wanda helped her brother up and he grumbled something about you not letting him use his powers, but you let it go. 

    "Good, we'll make a scrapper out of him yet" you smirked. "As for Bucky and Thor, well I think they will sleep well tonight" you nodded over to where both of them were sitting against the tree, loudly snoring. They were both bruised and bloody but at least it had gotten rid of the tension between them. 

     "They looked like they tried to kill each other" Wanda gasped at their state but you laughed as well as Loki. 

     "Trust me, this just means that Thor has accepted him into the family. You should have seen some of the fights Thor and I had on Asgard, it was not pretty" Loki told them. That seemed to calm Wanda down, but she still held a worried expression. You turned to Loki. 

     "Can you wake them up? They should probably eat something before passing out" you asked. Loki sighed but nodded, he sent two clones to do this, knowing they were not going to be happy when they woke. Both clones yelled, startling the super soldier and god of thunder. Thor's hammer shot straight out and threw the clone while Bucky's metal arm reached out for Loki's other clone. 

     "It's time for supper you oafs" Loki called out, getting them both out of their daze. They both came to the realization that they weren't being attacked and got up, heading inside the house. You shook your head and laughed as Loki hauled you over to his side, giving you a tight squeeze and a kiss on the side of your head. You had to admit, for the time being, life was pretty good. 


	23. Chapter 23

     You walked around the cabin, now larger than it had ever been, and picked things up off the clothes. Between clothes, food boxes and weapons, you could swear that you lived with a bunch of armed teenagers. It was beginning to get on your nerves, but the bickering was worse. While Loki and Wanda got to spend the days in the peaceful forest to work on her powers, you got stuck with the three boys who were seeing more and more like rowdy teenagers every day. 

     A knock on the door brought you out of your own grumpy thoughts. The door had been taken off its hinges earlier today so you could see Tony, clear as day, leaning against the frame with a smirk on his lips. 

     “Do I even want to know what happened to the door?” He asked, taking a step inside. You giggled a little bit, putting the accumulating garbage and clothes you had in your hands into a basket. 

     “Probably not” you told him. “Let’s just say that I am starting to appreciate the maids you had hired at the Tower more and more each day” you finished. Tony laughed, enveloping you into a hug. 

     “I’ve missed you, so has everyone else” he told you. You motioned for him to sit on the couch, which he did, but not before moving two empty pop tart boxes. 

     “I have missed you all too” you admitted. It was hard just being stuck in the cabin, at least at the Tower you had more room to move around and ignore people when you were in a bad mood. There was a moment of silence between the two of you, you weren’t sure what to say. Before you could think of anything, Loki and Wanda came trudging through the door; they looked tired. Wanda was the first to notice a man she had never met on the couch and leapt into an attack position, causing Loki to go into high alert. 

     “Relax!” You yelled out to the both of them quickly. “It’s just Tony Stark, a friend. Tony, this is one of the new recruits, Scarlett Witch. Loki has been helping her with her powers” you offered. 

     “Nice to meet you” Tony nodded at her. “Hey Reindeer Games, you look like shit”, there was no smirk to tell anyone that it was a joke. As mean as Tony was, he was sort of right, Loki looked like he was about the fall over. 

     “Stark” Loki snarled out of acknowledgement and Wanda picked up on the fact that they didn’t like each other. She also didn’t miss the glare you were giving both men. 

     “Nice to meet you Mr. Stark” Wanda offered and he nodded at her with a smile. 

     “Did you both stay up all night training?” You asked, Loki hadn’t come to bed last night, at the time, you assumed he was just reading. Both of them now looked like they were afraid to be scolded, but neither denied. “Off to bed, both of you” you told them strictly. 

     “Fine darling, I get some rest but call for me if you need any help” he told you, walking over and giving you a quick kiss on the lips before disappearing to bed. Wanda walked off to her own bedroom as well, leaving you and Tony alone again. 

     “Are you collecting stays now?” He asked, laughing. 

     “Apparently so” you admitted. “We found Bucky at the first Hydra base we hit. Wanda and her brother at the last one. They were all experiments to those monsters”, you frowned at that, having tried to keep it at the back of your mind. 

     “You got quite the operation going here, soon you’ll be able to rival the Avengers” Tony joked but you just glared at him. “I’m sorry, that was in poor taste” he apologized quickly. 

     “No, I’m just being cranky” you admitted. “In reality, I was hoping to go back to being an Avenger when this is all over, but I don’t know how that will work out” you told him honestly. 

     “You are still an Avenger, you always will be. After what Cap did though, well I can’t say the same for him” Tony said bitterly. 

     “My first priority is Shield, that’s where all of Steve’s orders come from. After that, then I will figure out what else to do, or if anything else has to be done” you sighed. Tony inched over, grabbing your hand in his and squeezing it gently. 

     “We will figure it out together, you, me and the rest of the Avengers. We’re a team” Loki told you firmly. You let your frown break out into a smile and nodded your head. He moved back a little bit, letting go of your hand and glancing upstairs. You wondered if he worried about what Loki’s wraith may do if he was so close to you. “What do you need me to do?” 

     “I need the access codes for Shield's main headquarters in New York, I don’t want to break in and I definitely don’t want to set off any alarms. If I can, I want to speak with Fury alone” you told him. 

     “Give me a day, I can do that” he told you. He opened his jacket and produced a tablet from his pocket and handed it over. “This is connected to Jarvis but it’s untraceable by Shield, so I can contact you on this once I have the codes” he explained. 

     “Thank you” you took the tablet gratefully. Tony got up, getting ready to leave but not before giving you a hug. 

     “Oh, one more thing” he said before leaving. 

     “It doesn’t matter which one of you is stronger, because I’m faster!” You heard Pietro yell before he sped into the house. Thor flew in shortly after, his hammer crashing anything in it’s way. Tony didn’t even flinch, neither did you, it’s not like Thor had ever been quiet in the tower either. 

     “I could still beat you both with my eyes closed!” Bucky countered, coming in after them. 

     “Why don’t you prove it then” Thor antagonized. You could sense another fight breaking out and you head began pounding preemptively. 

     “If the three of you don’t start acting like grown-ass adults, I swear I will put all of you in a time out!” You yelled over them, now that made Tony flinch. He looked at you, eyes wide, he hadn’t expected that. All three of them slowly turned around and moved away from each other, heads bowed as they mumbled an apology. “Loki and Wanda are getting some rest so I do not want to hear a peep out of you three unless it’s something quiet and respectful” you told them firmly. 

     “Look who’s become mom of the Avengers” Tony snickered until you shot him a glare as well. He averted his eyes, pretending to have not said a thing. 

     “Stark, what are you doing here?” Thor asked, finally noticing that Tony was in the cabin as well. You had found that Thor often relied on brute strength, which usually meant that he very rarely took in his surroundings, assuming he could just fight his way through anything. 

     “Just came to check on everyone, but I should be heading back before Cap gets suspicious” he turned back to you. “As I was saying, I picked this up for you after Shied went into that Hydra base to clean up the mess you guys left”. He passed you a piece of paper that you instantly recognized as a death certificate. “Congrats, you’re officially a free woman”. 


	24. Chapter 24

     You waited by the tablet all day, your fingers absent mindedly tapping against the wood of the table where you were sitting. A sigh left your lips, another hour gone and nothing from Tony yet. You had been getting anxious to speak with Fury, now that you husband was gone and Hydra was badly wounded, you were halfway through your mission. 

     “Are you going to stare at that contraption all day?” Loki asked. 

     “Yes”, you didn’t even bother to look up at him. You heard him huff and his footsteps came closer to you. Before you could stop him, he reached out and grabbed the tablet away, keeping it out of your reach. You were quickly on your feet, dagger in hand. 

     “I will cut you, Trickster” you threatened but he simply laughed. 

     “Come outside with me for an hour, that’s all I ask” Loki told you. You glared at him, then looked back up at the laptop. Loki could easily keep it away using magic, if he wanted, and all he was asking for was an hour. You sighed, there was no option. You put the dagger down and crossed your arms. 

     “Fine, but one hour only!” He set the tablet down on the table and took your hands, pulling you to the door and outside of the cabin. “Where are we going?”

     “For a walk” he simply told you, but you didn’t trust that answer. Loki was hiding something from you but you couldn’t tell what. Before you could ask him about it, he spoke up once more. “I don’t like this plan of yours, I would prefer if I went in with you to see Fury”. 

     “I know, and trust me I would prefer to have you there, but he will see me as less of a threat if I go in on my own. Plus, if anything goes wrong, you need to rescue me” you told him, a smile on your face. It was an attempt to lighten up the situation, but it didn’t seem to work on Loki, who just frowned. 

     “And how do we know that Fury won’t just kill you on the spot?” Loki asked and you stopped yourself from rolling your eyes. In truth, you had no idea. If Fury wanted to keep you quiet, that was an effective way to do it. 

     “I will kill him first” you told Loki, although it did nothing to ease either of your minds. “I need to go this Loki, but I also need you to be in my corner, I can’t do this without you” you told him, pausing the walk for a moment. He smiled and moved the hair that had fallen from on top of your head from your face. 

    “Of course, love, I will always be with you and if they try to hurt you, I will skin them all alive” you had to laugh at that. It was very much like Loki to mix a sweet and violent statement like that. 

     “I would expect nothing less, Loki” you laughed and continued on your walk. You were beginning to recognize where you were going, the river wasn’t too far from here. Of course, Loki would have mapped out the way here when he first came to visit, he knew the area was important to you. You sped up your walk, eager to get to the water and cool off, maybe it would take your mind off of your worried for a little while. 

     “Here we are” Loki announced loudly, putting you off guard. 

     “Surprise!” The sudden yell of everyone made you jump closer to Loki. You winced when a tree exploded next to you as everyone took cover. 

     “Maybe you should join magic lessons with Wanda and I” Loki laughed and you hit him in the shoulder, hard enough to leave a small bruise. 

     “I was getting better! You guys scared the crap out of me!” You yelled, willing your heart to calm down. “What the hell is going on?” 

     “Happy Birthday?” Loki said sheepishly. You looked around, everyone was here, well except Steve of course. 

     “How did you know it was my birthday? I don’t remember ever telling you that?” You narrowed your eyes at the other, it had to be one of the Avengers to spill that detail. They all looked at each other so you crossed your arms and glared. 

     “Fine, it was me” Tony raised his hand. “I didn’t think you would tell him and everyone deserves to celebrate their birthday” Tony justified his actions. You sighed, it wasn’t as if they had done anything wrong, they were just being friends. 

     “Well thank you, and no, I wasn’t planning on telling him. Since you’re all here though, might as well have some fun. I do have one question though, what did you do with Steve?” 

     “Oh, he is on some bogus mission, don’t worry, it will take hours!” Natasha laughed and you laughed right along with her, accepting this answer. With that, Tony started up a small boombox and handed you a rather large glass of red wine. 

     “So, what’s with the exploding objects? I thought you only have minimal magic, other than your scream of course” Tony asked, you had forgotten to mention it yesterday. 

     “Loki and I had been working on my powers, there mostly under control but that one seems a little finicky” you explained and Tony laughed, nodding his head. 

     “Well relax and have some fun, we don’t need that happening tomorrow when we infiltrate Shield” Natasha told you, handing you a glass of champagne. 

     "We?” You asked, looking up to glare at Loki who conveniently was looking the other way. He was clearly avoiding your gaze and you rolled your eyes at his childish behavior, even if it did cause a smile to form on your lips. 

     “Lover boy here is worried about you and besides, it turns out that I need to disable to system from the inside. Natasha and I will go in, do what we need to do and then Loki will bring you in once the cost is clear” Tony explained. 

     “I thought you said you were going to let me do this on my own” you accused Loki, taking a large drink from the champagne. Your eyes watered a little as the bubbles hit your throat, you hadn’t had any alcohol since going into hiding. 

     “I will, I swear I won’t interrupt unless you need me love. They won’t even know I’m in the building” Loki quickly defended himself. You took a deep breath but smiled. 

     “Fine” you gave in. He smiled and wrapped you up in his arms and lifting you off the ground. 

     “Come on, the rest of us want to see her too!” Clint called out and you laughed. 

     “I have time for everyone” you announced as Loki put you back on the ground. Loki let you go, a little unwillingly, and followed when you went to get another glass of champagne. Tony began handing out shots, which you took eagerly, ready to have some fun for the first time in a while. 

     “Oh! I have a drinking game to play!” Tony announced, setting everyone up with their own shot glass and getting out several large bottles of liquor. Everyone groaned but Thor and Loki, who seemed slightly confused by the annoyed reaction by everyone. 

     “You’re drinking games always end badly, Tony” Bruce told him firmly. Tony waved him off though and began to fill everyone’s glasses as they sat around on several rocks and logs. 

     “This one will be fun, we are going to be answering questions about our lovely Siren here, and those who get it wrong, have to drink!” Tony announced, all too happy with himself. 

     “And what is the point of this game?” Loki asked. 

     “To get drunk” Tony replied quickly, a devilish smile on his face. He went to pass Loki a shot glass but he declined, instead used magic to produce his own. He produced two extras, handing one to Thor and one to Bucky. 

     “It’s Asgardian liquor, quite a bit stronger than what Stark is handing out” Loki explained. Thor laughed and took the glass eagerly. 

     “Hey! Why does the newbie get that and I don’t?” 

     “Because the last time you had some Tony, you almost died. Besides, Bucky is a super soldier like Steve, he can handle it” you explained, trying to keep the scolding voice down to a minimum. Tony rolled his eyes but let it go. 

     “Let’s play! Bruce asks the questions since he wants to be boring and stay sober” Tony handed off the cards and took his seat in-between Natasha and Wanda who had been getting to know each other. 

     “I just want to say Happy Birthday (Y/N) and I in no way helped Tony set this game up” Bruce smiled and you laughed. “Okay, first question; what is (Y/N)’s favorite color”. Everyone shouted out different color, it was actually hard to keep track of who said what, but once everyone was quiet, they all looked to you. 

     You answered with your favorite color, there were some cheers and some groans and a bit more than half the group took a drink. Taking another drink of champagne, you looked back up to Bruce for the next question. You fell into an easy rhythm for the rest of the game, watching everyone enjoy themselves. 

     There were no worries tonight, no threat of Hydra, Shield or even Captain America. All those worries could wait. For tonight, it was all about friends enjoying each other's company and toasting to a better tomorrow. 


	25. Chapter 25

     You waited for Tony to give you the signal, once you got it, you would know all the protections around Shield would be disabled and you could walk in. You would be far more excited about it if you weren’t still nursing a hangover, thanks to Tony. You rubbed your temples, briefly closing your eyes and wondering why you let Tony talk everyone into that drinking game, and then the next two afterwards. 

     You groaned and opened your eyes once more, the lights were making your headache so much worse. While you waited, the others got into position, and unfortunately, Loki wasn’t able to be on board just yet. If Loki was spotted, panic would break out among Shield employees and you wouldn’t get another shot at this. 

     Silently, you wished their had been time for Loki to heal you this morning, but things had been no rushed and chaotic with all the Avengers stuck in your little cabin. You sighed, you would just have to deal with the hangover, after all, you use to do it all the time before Loki had turned up. 

     The lights flickered briefly, that was your signal. You started walking to Fury’s office, keeping an eye out for any potential dangers until you met up with Natasha. She followed you close behind, being an extra eye for danger since Loki had not accepted you being fully alone. Clint was in the vents, as per usual, ready to drop if he was needed. 

     You got to Fury’s door, hand on the doorknob and you hesitated. A sudden wave of panic washed over you and you were suddenly unsure if this was the right plan. All those nights of wanting revenge and answers were suddenly gone. 

     “It’s okay, we got your back Siren” Natasha whispered to you. You smiled, even just the code name was bringing you back to yourself. You were an Avenger, you were brave. So, you nodded your head and opened the door, heading in without a second thought. 

     Fury didn’t seem surprised to see you, he simply cocked his head as you locked his door. You knew NAtasha was standing on the other side, ready to fight or call the others for back up. You had the full force of the Avengers behind you for this, well except for Captain America of course. 

     “So am I to assume you weren’t being held captive by the crazed god?” Fury asked, never getting up from his chair. You decided to sit down as well, glaring at him while getting comfortable. 

     “OF course not, but you knew that, didn’t you?” 

     “I had my suspicions; especially after you took care of Hydra’s top facilities and stole their experiments”, he sounded slightly proud and that almost put you off guard. 

     “Well I had to deal with my husband now, didn’t I?” His eyes narrowed at you but you didn’t let it intimidate you. After all, one word from you and Loki would storm the place, killing anyone who even thought about hurting you. You almost smirk at that. 

     “How did you find out?” 

     “Loki told me” you admitted. “Which leads me to why I’m here actually. You and Steve both knew what John was doing to me and what he was, but you kept it a secret, not only from me but from the rest of the team. Why?” You demanded answers, your tone wasn’t nice. After everything you had been through, you weren’t giving them the benefit of the doubt. 

     Fury sighed, getting up from his chair. You were weary, but waited. You watched as he went to a side table, taking two glasses and reaching for a bottle of old scotch. He stayed quiet while he poured two glasses, walking over and handing you one. You took the glass but waited until the director took a drink from his. 

     “I’m not trying to poison you, (Y/N)” he said before taking a large gulp of his own amber liquid. You followed his example, silently hoping the scotch would dull your hangover. Fury took a seat on the couch, sitting opposite from you. 

     “Are you stalling for time or are you going to tell me what I want to know?” You asked, getting slightly fed up from waiting. 

     “When we found out who John was, we had surveillance follow him; so of course we found out pretty quickly what he was doing to you. I wanted to confront you, tell you the trust but Steve convinced me otherwise” you narrowed your eyes at him. 

     “What do you mean, convinced you?” Your temper was beginning to flare, but you hoped Loki couldn’t sense that. If he thought you were even mildly distressed, he would burst in here, magic blazing. 

     “He wanted to use you to get information and I did think that was a good idea, and it still meant telling you what was going on. However, Steve didn’t think you could handle that. What with John being who he was, he figured that you would simply want to stay away from him or worse, leave the Avengers to join your husband” Fury began explaining. 

     “So both of you had zero faith in me” you commented, rolling your eyes. 

     “And I take full responsibility for my part in this, but you have to understand, we needed to take this guy down” Fury tried to reason with you, but you were beyond that now. “Steve said that there was a way for him to get information from you without telling you who John was; but he said it was better that I didn’t know.” He paused for a moment, looking at you seething in anger right across from him. 

     “I know I made a mistake, but I wanted him dead so badly that it clouded my judgement, for that I am sorry” he apologized and took a deep breath. 

     “That’s not a good reason for betraying me. We were a team and you had zero confidence that I could get the job done, that the Avengers could handle this without all the secrets. What else are you keeping from us?” You couldn’t trust Fury anymore, his reasons were his own but you would never trust Shield again. 

     “All I can do is apologize” Fury stated again, opting to ignore everything else you just asked of him. You knew there was more he was hiding, but he didn’t want to give it up yet. You sighed, shaking your head in disappointment, you had hoped for more. You pushed the speak button on your comms that Tony had fitted into your ear. 

     “Take it all down, Stark” you told him. In mere seconds, the lights went out and Fury stood up in a rage, running over to the security system in his desk. 

     “What did you do?” He yelled at you. You got up from the chair, finished your drink as Natasha burst into the door. 

     “We’re taking everything, the Avengers are no longer under your orders, Fury” you told him as Natasha training a gun on him, it kept him from pulling out his own. 

     “Loki’s here” Natasha smirked and you smiled, you knew it wouldn’t have taken him long. 

     “You can’t do this!” Fury insisted. You couldn’t help but laugh and shake your head. 

     “We have everything now Fury, you come after us and I’m sure the UN would love to know exactly what you were doing here. You’re lucky we’re letting you live” you told him as you turned on your heels. Natasha followed, not taking her gun off of Fury until you were both well out of the room. 

     “Everything went well darling?” Loki asked, dropping one of the guards that tried to stop him to the floor. It didn’t look like he had killed anymore, that was a lot of willpower on Loki’s part. However, they all looked like they would be in the hospital for quite some time. 

     “More or less, not exactly what I was expecting but everything seems to have worked out” you told him as you reached up for a kiss. He grabbed Natasha as well and use his magic to get you both back to the Avengers tower, where everyone else was waiting. Loki must have gotten to them before he had found you and Natasha, you assumed. 

     “Welcome home (Y/N)” Tony shouted and you could see almost everyone wince. 

     “That was much too loud, Stark” Loki glared at him, soothing your head with his magic. 

     “Yes, we’re all still very much hungover, thanks to you” Natasha quipped. 

     “What better reason to drink some more?” Tony smirked. “Besides, we need to celebrate (Y/N)’s homecoming and show the newbies around!” Tony exclaimed. You could see everyone’s exhausted face but they smiled and laughed anyway. It felt good to be home. 

     “I think we’re forgetting something” Bruce chimed in. When he noticed the confusion surrounded him, he sighed. “Steve is going to be back next week, and we don’t have a plan” he explained and your shoulders slumped. 

     “He’s right, we have to deal with that” you told the others. 

     “You’ll think of something” Clint waved you off and you couldn't help but laugh. 

     “Why is it my job to think of a plan?” 

     “Because you’re the new Captain of the Avengers. Captain Siren!” Tony exclaimed but paused for a moment. “That was bad, forget that, I will find a different name for you” Tony added. 

     “Why me?” You asked, a little overwhelmed and confused. You didn’t know how to be in charge of a team, you were barely able to keep yourself and Loki in line. 

     “You brought down Hydra, trained three newbies and came up with the plan to take down Shield” Pietro listed. 

     “Plus we took a vote on it last night” Tony added in. 

     “When?” You didn’t remember that. To be fair, your brain was a little fuzzy on the details after Tony’s second drinking game, but you were sure you would have remembered that. 

     “While you were puking in the bushes” Bucky told you. 

     “I did not puke in the bushes!” 

     “You kind of did, darling” Loki whispered over to you and sighed, damn, you had hoped Bucky was wrong about that. You needed to get better at handling your alcohol, or maybe not letting Tony pressure you into drinking too much. You still couldn’t help but laugh though, you missed your weird, misfit family so much, you hadn’t even realized just how much until now. You raised your hands in defeat.

     “Fine, I will come up with a plan” you told them as Tony passed around shots. You looked at it and your stomach grumbled in disagreement but raised it nonetheless as Tony toasted you.

     “To our new Captain!”


	26. Chapter 26

**3 months later**

     “Stark, I need to know your position!” You yelled into the communication system, it was the only way that you could be certain he heard you over the gunfire. 

     “Look up” Stark responded, less loudly. His suit blocked out most of the noise going on around you, luckily for him. You glanced up to see Iron Man waving at you. 

     “Wanda and Loki need help, hold your position” you told him before you took off running. You hoped over a bit of the debris scattering the field you were currently in. Since taking over the Avengers you had been mostly fending off threats from off world, operating as a sole entity instead of with Shield. The Avengers had really come together, earning the respect of the people and most governments, some of who even helped with extra resources. 

     The threat at the moment were a type of insect creature you weren’t familiar with, however Loki and Thor were, but you couldn’t remember what they had called them. All that matter was that your team won. 

     You jumped back into battle, blocking Wanda from taking a hit by pushing her to the ground. You sucked in a deep breath and let out a scream, pushing the aliens back and making a few of them explode into green goo. That freed up Loki to take on the rest. 

     “Right on time darling” Loki smiled as he walked over to you. You smiled and reached out a hand to Wanda, helping her from the ground. The gunfire around you decreased steadily until it was all gone. 

     “Is that all of them?” Clint asked. You looked around and couldn’t find anymore threats in your vicinity. 

     “I don’t see anymore” Loki answered, he was able to look further and wider than you were, so you took him at his word. 

     “Everyone sound off” you asked. You got a bunch of mumbled responses, but everyone was alive so you sigh in relief. You headed back towards the jet, muscles aching and feeling very dirty. 

     “I can’t wait to get in a hot shower” Natasha complain as if she could read your thoughts. You laughed and nodded your head, entering the jet with everyone else. 

     “I hope we never see those slimy creatures again, they were disgusting” Pietro complained, trying to wipe off some of their blood that had landed on him. 

     “Get use to it kid” Clint remarked as he started up the jet. You sat beside Loki, head rested on his shoulder as you all made your way back to the Tower in one piece. Once back, you each headed to your own rooms, each saying a tired goodnight to whoever was listening. 

     “Take a shower with me?” You asked Loki as you proceeded to undress as soon as he closed the door to your shared room. He smirked, watching you remove your clothing. 

     “You don’t even have to ask, darling” he smirked, following your into the bathroom as his own clothes shimmered away. You turned on the warm water, giggling when Loki grabbed you from behind, pulling you up to pepper kisses on your neck. Quickly, you turned around and threw your arms around his neck, leaning in for a kiss. You savored the moment, the tower was quiet, you and Loki were safe and home finally, how could things be any better?

     Loki gently pushed you into the shower, the sudden warm water making you sigh in appreciating as it hit your body. He grabbed your shampoo and gently began working it through your mess of hair. He hummed while he did it, a tune you have grown quite accustomed to since being back in the tower. You’ve dubbed it his happy song, since he only seemed to do it when the two of you were alone and he seemed comfortable. 

     You felt a tingling over your body as his magic went to work. You leaned in to him and let him continue, giving a mild protest. 

     “You didn’t have to heal me, it was just a few cuts and scrapes” you reminded. 

     “A few more than I would have preferred” Loki scolded, kissing your shoulder. You rolled your eyes at the Trickster but said nothing. You both continued to wash up, getting all the sweat and grime off of you from the battle. Loki turned off the water when you were both done and you used this opportunity to bite his neck gently, earning a satisfied groan from the Trickster. 

     “You are wicked, Siren” Loki told you as you smirked. He wasted no time bringing you to the bed, laying you down gently. He moved off of you, you began to protest  until his tongue licked at your clit and you threw your head back. You bit back a moan as he worked, your breathing getting heavier fairly quickly. 

     His tongue flattened against you, using a pressure that made you cry out instinctively. He was getting far too good at this, able to bring you near the edge in mere minutes. You gripped his hair as you came, calling out his name, hoping that no one else could hear you. 

     “Fuck, Loki, you’re amazing” you breathed out. 

     “I know” he smirked, leaning up to kiss you. You pushed him back onto the bed, getting on top of him quickly and sinking down on to his hard cock. He groaned in appreciation as you stilled, giving yourself a moment to adjust. “You have been insatiable darling” Loki commented and you smirked. 

     “Don’t blame me”. You leaned down and kissed him as you began to move, setting your own pace. His hand roamed from your thighs to your butt and back again. Your name on his lips as he got closer and closer to his own release. Suddenly, he grabbed you and moved position, pinning you to the mattress and kissing you hard as he set a facing pace, making you cry out. 

     Loki swore and called out your name as he came before completely stilling so you both could catch your breath. He then toppled beside you, arm resting on your waist. 

     “That was great” you breathed out with a little chuckle. He nodded his head in agreement, trailing his finger along your body as he did so. You laid in silence for a few more moments, sleep threatening to overtake you. 

     “So when are we going to tell everyone again?” Loki asked, a slight smile to his face. You turned to face him, your own smile mirroring his. 

     “I told you already, when we’re both ready” you explained, for what felt like the hundredth time. He nodded, giving you a quick kiss. You stared at Loki and thought about everything you had been through, wondering how you ever got so lucky. Loki, unbeknownst to you, was thinking the same. 

***

     You woke up in the middle of the night from pressure on your bladder. Damn, you knew you shouldn’t have had so much water before bed. You gently through the blankets off your body and got up from the bed. You headed to the bathroom quickly, wanting to get back into bed as soon as you could. 

     Once done in the bathroom though, you were wide awake. You didn’t want to wake up Loki so you silently left the room. Heading down to the kitchen, you hope a cup of chamomile tea would put you back to bed quickly. 

     The tower was normally quiet this time of night, at most, there would be snoring from someone who had fallen asleep on the couch. Tonight was different though, someone else was awake. As you headed towards the sound down the hall, you caught a glimpse of someone hunched over. 

     You quickly flicked on the light to ask why they were up, but the words caught in your throat as you noticed who it was. He turned around slowly, a grin to his face. 

     “Steve?”

 

 

 

_**To Be Continued…** _

_**Watch out for the next segment in** _

_**Running to the Trickster** _


End file.
